Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Future of the World
by Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart
Summary: 3 years after the end of ELS War, new chaos erupts again. It's up to Celestial Being to save the world from chaos once more, but why Setsuna decides to help Marisa Nurashikin Mohammad Rahimi, the 1st Malaysian Meister? What's his motive for helping her?
1. Chapter 00: Character Introduction

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00 – Future of the World**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Gundam 00 because it belongs to Sunrise, but I only own the created characters, warships and mobile suits.**

* * *

**Chapter 00: Character Introduction**

* * *

**Alright guys, before I can post the chapters of this story, I'll introduce you the new 8 main characters which the primary protagonist will be female. For the rest of the new characters will be introduced later. Okay, here we go with the characters, now...**

* * *

**SHIZUME SAKURAKO SHIROGANE**

Profile

Genetic Type:

+ Human (2294-2314)

+ Innovator (2314-2317+)

Real name: Marisa Nurashikin Mohammad Rahimi

Aliases:

+**Shizume Sakurako Shirogane**

+Arianna Halim

Nationality:

- Earth Sphere Federation

+ Malaysia

Birthdate: September 2, 2294

Age: 23

Blood Type: AB

Height: 175 cm

Eye Colour: Blue-Grey

Hair Colour: Black

Affiliations: Celestial Being

Occupation:

Celestial Being Member

+ Gundam meister

+ Shuttle pilot

+ Ptolemy Mark III pilot / gunner

Mobile Units:

+ GNF-001 Future Gundam

+ GNF-0000 Infinity Gundam

Skill & abilities: High skill in infiltration, firearms & explosive control, close quarter combat, martial arts, sword moves, hacking, marksmanship skills & also battleship's weapons control & piloting, she's also been trained by Celestial Being to know MS technical skills to maintain and repair her Gundam. As a purebred Innovator, she's able to utilize quantum brainwaves and able to sense quantum brainwaves near her and hone in. Not only that, she can anticipates any movements and actions of her opponents and sense impending danger from far distances. For some strange reason, she's the current Innovator that can communicate with Setsuna F. Seiei or Tieria Erde by using quantum brainwave & able to communicate with Veda if needed by Tieria. Unlike the others, she can judge the person whether can be trusted or not by only looking straight to his/her eyes without telling the crew or the Gundam Meisters. Strangely enough, she often right through her silent judgement.

Personality: Extremely taciturn, introverted, distant, cold & stoic, most of the Ptolemy Mark III crew nicknamed her as "Setsuna", much to her disappointment. Other than these traits, she's quite calm, collected, cares about her friends deeply & only speaks if she needs to. She rarely relies on Trans-Am System during the battle, but didn't hesitate to use it during desperate times. She rarely shows her caring side in front of the Gundam meisters or the crew, but she often assists them if she asked to do so. Most of them accepted her as a Gundam meister, not caring about the real fact that she's the only purebred Innovator that joined Celestial Being for ending the endless war cycle. She hates terrorist and also war which she believes it will cause more people to die and suffer. She strongly believes that there is something that people can do to end the cycle of the war by fighting for justice. On top of that, she's a loner due to the fact that she's been abandoned by her family due to her awakening as an Innovator which her family cannot accept the change that she's already faced. Same like Setsuna, she idolized the Gundam very much as she labelled Celestial Being's Gundams are the true saviours while the rogue Gundams like Gundam Thrones are the main source of trouble.

Civilian outfit: Long sleeve turtle neck white shirt with high collar, black jacket, long trousers, black scarf & black knee high boots. Often wears black sunglasses.

Pilot suit & colour of the uniform: Blue

Based from: Setsuna F. Seiei, Lightning (Final Fantasy 13) & Cloud Strife.

Note: The new main character for this fanfic, she's half Malay, 1/4 Japanese and 1/4 American.

* * *

**ALVIN LEE LANCASTER**

Profile

Genetic Type: Human

Real name: Bernard Anderson

Aliases: **Alvin Lee Lancaster**

Nationality:

- Earth Sphere Federation

+ America

Birthdate: October 10, 2287

Age: 30

Blood Type: O

Height: 193 cm

Eye Colour: Blue

Hair Colour: Brown

Gender: Male

Family:

**Jeremy Thomas Lancaster**** (brother)**

**Alicia Leneth Lancaster (sister)**

Affiliations: Celestial Being

Occupation:

Celestial Being Member

+ Gundam meister

+ Shuttle pilot

+ Pilot of Ptolemaios III / Gunner

Mobile Units:

GNV-001 Zeppelin Gundam

Skills & Capabilities:

High skill in controlling firearms and good in gathering intelligence, he's one of the best sniper after Lockon Stratos. He's well trained in Ptolemy's weapons control & ships control and also knows how to maintain and repair his Gundam.

Personality:

Serious during battle, but quite laid back when outside the battle, he cares deeply about his comrades. As the oldest member among the new Gundam Meisters, he didn't really care if one of the Meisters is an Innovator, Innovade or Super Soldier because he felt that someone like them can become useful during the battle because their abilities can help them to defend the innocent peoples. He had his personal Haro, the Black Haro, to assist him in suit movement, enemy detection and Gundam's maintenance.

Pilot suit & colour of the uniform: Dark Green

* * *

**JEREMY THOMAS LANCASTER**

Profile

Genetic Type: Human

Real name: Richard Anderson

Aliases: **Jeremy Thomas Lancaster**

Nationality:

- Earth Sphere Federation

+ America

Birthdate: January 7, 2292

Age: 25

Blood Type: O

Height: 186 cm

Eye Colour: Green

Hair Colour: Brown

Gender: Male

Family:

**Jeremy Thomas Lancaster**** (brother)**

**Alicia Leneth Lancaster (sister)**

Affiliations: Celestial Being

Occupation:

Celestial Being Member

+ Gundam meister

Mobile Units:

GNV-002 Spiracle Gundam

Pilot suit & colour of the uniform: Silver Grey

* * *

**ADRIANNE MEYRIN SUTHERLAND**

Profile

Genetic Type: Human

Real name: Bernadette Schumacher

Aliases: **Adrianne Meyrin Sutherland**

Nationality:

- Earth Sphere Federation

+ Germany

Birthdate: August 4, 2291

Age: 26

Blood Type: B

Height: 168 cm

Eye Colour: Red

Hair Colour: Blonde

Gender: Female

Affiliations: Celestial Being

Occupation:

Celestial Being Member

+ Gundam meister

Mobile Units:

GNQ-001 Vestige Gundam

Pilot suit & colour of the uniform: Pink

* * *

**VIRGINIA CLAIRE SUNRISE**

Profile

Genetic Type: Human

Real name: Emily Peterson

Aliases: **Virginia Claire Sunrise**

Nationality:

- Earth Sphere Federation

+ Canada

Birthdate: February 21, 2290

Age: 27

Blood Type: A

Height: 170 cm

Eye Colour: Blue

Hair Colour: Red

Affiliations: Celestial Being

Occupation:

Celestial Being Member

+ Gundam meister

Mobile Units:

GNQ-003 Salvation Gundam

Pilot suit & colour of the uniform: Gold

* * *

**VINCENT HOWARD BRAXTON**

Profile

Genetic Type: Human

Real name: Rave Robertson

Aliases: **Vincent Howard Braxton**

Nationality:

- Earth Sphere Federation

+ England

Birthdate: 4 July, 2289

Age: 28

Blood Type: A

Height: 199 cm

Eye Colour: Purple

Hair Colour: Black

Affiliations: Celestial Being

Occupation:

Celestial Being Member

+ Gundam meister

Mobile Units:

GNP-002 Rebellion Gundam

Pilot suit & colour of the uniform: Crimson

* * *

**SAGITTA SHADOW**

Profile

Genetic Type: Innovade

Real name: Unknown

Aliases: **Sagitta Shadow**

Nationality: Unknown

Birthdate: July 4, 22XX

Age: Unknown (Ageless)

Blood Type: O

Height: 180cm

Eye Colour: Purple

Hair Colour: Blue

Gender: Male

Race: Unknown

Affiliations: Celestial Being

Occupation:

Celestial Being member

+ Gundam Meister

Mobile Units: GNP-001 Eclipse Gundam

Pilot suit & colour of the uniform: Purple

* * *

**SAKURAI MINAMOTO ****NARUKAMI**

Profile

Genetic Type: Human

Real name: **Munirah Nuramalina Ahmad**

Aliases: **Sakurai Minamoto Narukami**

Nationality:

- Earth Sphere Federation

+ Malaysia

Birthdate: 20 October 2292

Age: 25

Blood Type: A

Height: 166cm

Eye Colour: Brown

Hair Colour: Black

Race: Malay

Affiliations: Celestial Being

Occupation:

Celestial Being Member

+ Gundam meister

Mobile Units:

GNQ-002 Redemption Gundam

Pilot suit & colour of the uniform: Maroon

* * *

Okay, what do you guys think? Let me know your opinion regarding the new Gundam meisters. And I'll post the first chapter as fast as I can, okay? Until then... bye...


	2. Chapter 01: The return of CB

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 because it belongs to Sunrise, but the created characters, mobile suits and warships belongs to me.**

**Author note: This is my first try in Gundam 00 fanfiction. So, I'm sorry if there's any mistakes that I make, and not to mention, I'm not really good in writing English because English isn't official language in Malaysia.**

* * *

_**Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Future of the World**_

* * *

_**Chapter 01: The Return of Celestial Being**_

* * *

Setsuna F. Seiei's POV

It's already 3 years since the ELS (1) war ends when I agreed to become the liaison for the humanity. Everything seems back to normal. I heard from Ptolemy through my spy that Ptolemy had recruited new Gundam meisters and Celestial Being also had the new agent which also acts as our financial supporters. One of the new meisters are the purebred Innovator like me, and one of them is an Innovade like Tieria too. However, I felt interested to watch this Innovator which is quite surprising when she is the only current Innovator who became a Gundam meister...and not only that, her piloted Gundam, is relatively similar to Exia.

Shizume Sakurako Shirogane, or her real name, Marisa Nurashikin Mohammad Rahimi, she's the first Malaysian girl who joined Celestial Being after been abandoned by her family when her family didn't accept the fact that she's no longer human, but a purebred Innovator. Yet, she showed an excellent score during simulation and extremely good in hacking, martial arts skills, close quarter combat skill, marksmanship skills, sword moves, multiple range of firearms control, use of explosives, infiltration, and also hacking. Honestly, I don't know how she learnt those things, and who taught her with something like that.

Maybe someday, I'll see the new meisters face to face, especially this girl. If possible, I'll ask Tieria to watch over the new flagship for the new meisters and it seems Sumeragi, Lasse, Ian, Linda, Mileina, Feldt, Lyle, Allelujah, Marie and four new crewmembers, Akito Samanosuke, Alicia Leneth Lancaster, Meredith Richardson and also Santiago Kurosaki joins this ship. The new Ptolemy dubbed as "Ptolemaios Mark III"... I wonder who gave that idea to name the new Ptolemy with that name. But then, they promised that they will fight even though I'm no longer with them...but I told them that I will help them someday, that's my silent promise to them.

In the past 3 weeks, new attacks had occurred again and it seems someone wants to ruin the peace once again. I hope they will realize the new threat soon enough. If possible, this time...ELS is willing to help Celestial Being...and of course, they will upgrade 00 Qan [T] for my use. Somehow, I don't know...why my heart felt that I want to help her, and why I could feel her sadness instead of others. Honestly, I don't know...I don't know why it happens.

* * *

2317 Anno Domini

Malaysia

Suria KLCC

* * *

A young 25 year old girl walking out from the CD shop after buying her favourite song from her favourite band, The Back Horn. Her lips curled into a small smile when she met her friends who waited her.

"Hey Sakurai-chan, what are you buying this time?" Jeremy Thomas Lancaster-or the nickname for his codename, Tommy- asked the girl who was known as Sakurai.

"I buy new songs from my favourite band and also Shizume's favourite band." Sakurai Minamoto Narukami -or her real name, Munirah Nuramalina Ahmad- said with the unusual dismissing tone.

"It's okay, as long as we're together...we're going to be okay, if one of us didn't mess up with the wrong people." said the blue-haired Innovade, Sagitta Shadow.

"Yeah, I aware about that." said the American meister, Alvin Lee Lancaster, or his real name, Bernard Anderson.

"Hmm...I wonder why she decides not to come here." Virginia Claire Sunrise said, slightly irritated.

"She volunteered to help Ian-san, Mileina-chan and Linda-san over Gundam's maintenance, and also...she didn't have any mood to go out..." said Vincent Howard Braxton, felt a bit bored.

"At least she asked me to buy the latest song from her favourite band. You do know that she always loved to hear Japanese songs." said Sakurai.

"Tch, she needs to stop acting like an emotionless girl." Adrianne Meyrin Sutherland said as she felt slightly disappointed with their youngest friend.

"Just let her be. She did needs some time for herself. Plus, you do know how painful her life is." Jeremy said to Adrianne which she shrugged.

"Yeah, I agree with Tommy. Don't be too busybody, Adrianne Meyrin Sutherland." Sagitta said as he agreed with Tommy.

"Hmm, I can't even understand anything about that girl." Adrianne groaned.

"I don't blame her...but I blamed her family for abandoning her. I mean, they're been too out-minded." Vincent said, slightly angry.

"Yeah, you're right." Alvin said as Virginia nodded.

Not long after they gathered, their communicators beeped. Looking over their communicators, it displays the message from Sumeragi Lee Noriega.

"Eh? Sumeragi-san asked us to return now? Just in time..." Alvin commented, slightly amused.

"Hmm, we'd better get going now." Sagitta said as he closed his communicator.

All of them quickly marched out from the shopping complex and silently went to their rented car.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the space

CBS-76 Ptolemaios Mark III

MS Container

* * *

A young Innovator girl, together with Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Haptism and Marie Parfacy assisted the Ian, Mileina and Linda Vashti for the new Gundam's maintenance should the new battle comes in.

"MAINTENANCE COMPLETED! MAINTENANCE COMPLETED!" A silver blue Haro chirped at the Vashti family.

"Good, at least the Meisters will be happy to see their Gundam in the good shape." said 19 year old Mileina Vashti.

"Why you suddenly volunteer to help us, Shizume-san? I thought you want to go out with the other Meisters for some relaxation." Marie Parfacy -or her other personality, Soma Peries- asked to the Malaysian Meister, Shizume Sakurako Shirogane.

"...I'm not interested to go out, plus...there's nothing to do if I go out. Besides, I'm not that close with my family." said Shizume, a hint of seriousness clearly portrayed her already emotionless expression.

"It won't kill you to go out once in awhile, no matter if you go by yourself...or with the Meisters." said Linda Vashti with a motherly tone to Shizume.

"I'll try to keep it in my mind, Linda-san." Shizume answered with a slight monotone from her voice.

"Hey, don't always put your emotionless face in front of us. It reminds us more about Setsuna." said Lockon Stratos-or his real name, Lyle Dylandy-, sounded very disappointed.

'_I hate it when everyone always talks about this so-called Setsuna...I don't even know anything about him._' Shizume thought silently in her mind which been heard through Allelujah and Marie's quantum brainwaves. (2)

"Sorry, we didn't mean to, but we missed him. We didn't even receive any news from him since 3 years ago." said Allelujah as Marie nodded in agreement.

"...It's fine. If there's nothing else to do for now, I'd better head to the bridge now. I just worried if Lasse-san needs my help in helms control." said the Malaysian meister as they nodded.

"Go on, Shizume." said Marie as she left the MS container and goes to the bridge quietly.

"WAIT FOR ME! WAIT FOR ME!" Silver-blue Haro chirped to Shizume as it quickly follows her, leaving the MS container.

"Man, the last thing I need is another emotionless kid, but...it can't be helped since she felt completely confused with her abilities as an Innovator. If Setsuna heard this, will Setsuna able to help her?" Lyle said, sounded very hoping.

"Well, we don't know...Even we don't know what's going on with him since he managed to talk with the ELS." Allelujah replied.

"Well, what if he did watch over us secretly? We won't know what he was up to, because he's quite mysterious." Lyle said with a hint of confusion hits his voice.

"...you're right, Lockon. We didn't think about that before." said Linda, frowning slightly.

Everyone sighed down in defeat.

* * *

2317 Anno Domini

Earth

Place: unknown

* * *

A group of unknown people gathered in the secret place which is not really know by Earth Sphere Federation army or even Celestial Being. For sure, this organization completely dislikes the current state of the Earth and they were planning to overthrow ESF and also destroying Celestial Being. Not only that, they aimed to split the world into two.

"So...what are you planning this time?" said the man which been known as Rufus.

"It's time to initiate the plan to create havoc to the world." said the man in the blue suit which only been known as Raven.

"As I expected...our mobile suit is almost ready. Except for the other mobile suit...they're going to take some time for now." said the lady in the black suit which only known as Eve.

"How many mobile suits that we're currently have?" said the man in brown suit which only known as Messiah.

"Advanced GN-X IV is in about 100 units, GN-X V is in about 130 units while the Ahead II is in about 125 units. Other mobile suits like Atria, Axis and Helladic are almost combat ready." said the lady in the pink suit which only been known as Kazuar while looking the data over the produced mobile suits.

"Good, we'll wait the other mobile suits as well. It is important for us to separate the world from uniting together." said the man in purple suit which only been known as Felix.

"But then, what if Celestial Being decides to intervene? We don't really know when they will ruin our job, plus...the ESF army which been leaded by Brigadier General Kati Mannequin won't let us get away easily." The lady in yellow suit which only been known as Eva asked to the group.

"It is important to all of us to monitor the enemy. If we able to do so, we can defeat them down. After all, most of our pilots are well-trained in any condition that they need to face. If they cannot handle it that well, I guess it's better if we just punish them if they fail in their mission." said the man in green suit which only been known as Gabriel.

"Yeah, it's really too bad for them when the world become distorted again. The Gundam meister of Celestial Being had already stopped the battle against the ELS 3 years ago. This time...he's no longer here. Who will stop us this time...?" said the lady in the red suit which only been known as Marla.

Everyone nodded.

"Soon...the world will become ours."

* * *

Space

CBS-76 Ptolemaios Mark III

Bridge

* * *

_**Soon, the world will become ours.**_

* * *

"Huh?"

Shizume eventually snapped from her daydream when she heard the mysterious voice while she pilots the ship with Lasse Aeon.

'What was that for? Does new danger comes again?' Shizume thought when she heard the voice while looking at Sumeragi, Alicia, Meredith, Feldt, Santiago, Akito and Lasse.

"Sumeragi-san, they're back. Shizume, want to check them up?" 24 year old Feldt Grace asked to Shizume which she answers with a simple shake, apparently wants to say 'No'.

"She's not in her best mood right now. Just let her be, Feldt." said the reddish brown haired girl, Alicia Leneth Lancaster.

"Okay then." Feldt replied.

"I'll go check them. Is anyone coming with me?" Santiago Kurosaki asked to the bridge crewmembers.

"We'll go." Akito Samanosuke, Alicia and also Meredith Richardson replied as the four new crewmembers went out from the bridge to check over the new Gundam Meisters, excluding Shizume.

"What's wrong, Shizume? You seemed too quiet." Sumeragi Lee Noriega, the brown haired tactical forecaster asked the black-haired meister when she noticed the youngest Gundam meister remained too quiet as her silence reminded Sumeragi about Setsuna F. Seiei who always been silent most of the time.

"...I'm okay...just wondering, who is Setsuna actually? You and the rest of the crew, and also the other Meisters, always called me 'Setsuna'. Who is this person actually?" Shizume said, slightly confused.

Feldt, Sumeragi and Lasse looked at each other. They nodded as they felt that they need to tell her about the Middle Eastern meister.

When a picture of Setsuna F. Seiei popped out from her pilot seat, she puzzled.

"The person on that picture from your screen...his name is Setsuna F. Seiei, he's a Gundam meister just like you." said Sumeragi, earning a question look from the youngest Meister.

"He is? What Gundam did he pilot?" the youngest Gundam Meister asked to the tactical forecaster.

"He piloted Gundam Exia when we started our armed intervention around 2307 until 2308. He went missing in about four years with Exia, and reappeared back at Proud space colony. He's been brought aboard into Ptolemy 2 and received his new Gundam, 00 Gundam which been equipped with the Twin Drive System. His Gundam received the new upgrade in order to stabilize 00 Gundam's Twin Drive System, 0 Raiser. When 00 Gundam combines with the 0 Raiser, it will become 00 Raiser." said Sumeragi, explaining a bit about Setsuna.

"Wait a minute. Did something happen at 00's Twin Drive System that time?" Shizume quickly asked, sounded very interested.

"00 Gundam's Twin Drive System is not stable enough during that time. Ian-san decided to stabilize the Twin Drive System by creating 0 Raiser. When 00 Raiser conducted a test, it showed an incredible test result, surpassing the actual prediction." Feldt replied over Shizume's question.

"...wow...no wonder when those so-called Innovators got their butt kicked by 00 Raiser multiple times. So, he's the first purebred Innovator, I presume?" said Shizume.

"Of course it is. He later piloted 00 Qan [T] 3 years ago and managed to talk with the ELS. They finally stopped the battle when they understand what Setsuna told them. No one knows what happened to him when he goes to the ELS home planet." Sumeragi said to Shizume.

"...strange, I saw him in my dreams lately." Shizume said with a slight confusion which brought Sumeragi, Feldt and Lasse's attention to the Malaysian meister.

"...he did? Is he okay?" Feldt asked to Syizume.

She nodded as she said, "He sent his regards to all Ptolemy crew, and he said congrats for having the new crewmembers and also the Gundam meisters as well. I wonder why you assign my colour outfit to blue. I thought it was supposed to be Alvin to get that colour."

"Well, I accidentally put your colour outfit when I'm thinking over your new codename. Plus, I never had my chance to see a girl in blue outfit. Even your new Gundam also had the blue paint on it. Are you mad?" Sumeragi told the Malaysian meister which she answered with a shake, meaning 'No'.

"Good girl." Lasse said happily.

"THAT'S GOOD! THAT'S GOOD!" Her silver blue Haro said while flapping its ears.

Shizume just rolled her eyes and remained quiet again as she concentrated herself piloting the Ptolemy with Lasse. Her focus went died when she sensed the incoming danger which noticed by Lasse.

"What's wrong? Did you sense something?" Lasse asked to Shizume.

"...I don't know... I could feel that...there's an attack that currently happened. It's better if you take a scan first. I got a bad feeling that...we're going to arise again, Sumeragi-san." Shizume said as her eyes glowed which made Sumeragi, Lasse and Feldt decided to make a full scan over the location.

Not long after Ptolemy activated its scan, it is confirmed when a colony was been under attack by a mysterious group.

"You're right about the attack that you suddenly sense. It happened around Lagrange 4...around Space Colony Centrica. New battle cruisers are confirmed...it's not belonged to ESF army." Feldt said while typing the keyboard.

"I hate it when I was right for this thing." Shizume said, slightly irritated.

"DON'T BE TOO IRRITATED, SHIZUME! DON'T BE TOO IRRITATED, SHIZUME!" said Lockon's Orange and Blue Haros and also Shizume's Silver-Blue Haro in unison as they floated at Shizume.

Shizume just let out a small nod to the trio of Haros.

"What's the matter? Is there something wrong?" Allelujah asked to Shizume, Sumeragi, Lasse and Feldt when all Gundam meisters, Mileina, Linda, Ian, Alicia, Santiago, Akito and Meredith entered the bridge.

"EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!" chirped the Haros.

Shizume gave a 'You explain to them' look to Sumeragi as the brown haired tactical forecaster nodded to the youngest Meister and said, "We got the new info regarding the new attack by an unknown group. It confirmed that it's not the ESF."

The Gundam Meisters were slightly angry with the new threat.

"Hey Shizume, you okay?" Vincent asked to her.

Shizume nodded slightly when she suddenly could sense Setsuna's quantum brainwave. Quickly got up from her seat, she looked to everyone.

"He's calling...I could feel his presence..." Shizume said as her eyes were glowing once again which made everyone went shocked.

"Who's 'he'? Do you know who?" Lockon asked to Shizume when the whole crew and Gundam Meisters saw the girl's glowing eyes.

"It's...Setsuna." Shizume said.

Everyone gasped.

She paused for awhile before she continued, "He warned that the new enemy that currently attacked the colony was planning to separate the humanity from being united as one. He told us to be careful with this new threat...because they're ruthless, no...Much more ruthless than the A-LAWs that you fought 5 years ago. He did tell me that Tieria Erde, one of your Meister will return for assisting us with his rebuilt Raphael Gundam."

"Did he tell you when he will come to help?" Ian asked to the youngest Gundam Meister.

"He didn't confirm when he will come, but he will come should everything turns worse than what we imagine, and of course...he will come with his Gundam." said Malaysian meister as her eyes returned to normal.

"If it's so, then we need to head there now. We can't let those guys from making chaos." said Alvin.

"Yeah, I agree. We can't just sit here and do nothing." said Sagitta as all Meisters agreed with him.

"Alright, set course to the L4 now." Sumeragi said to Lasse.

"Roger." Lasse replied as he pilots the Ptolemy.

"Oh Shizume, should something bad happen...we're going to prepare the new Gundam for you." said Linda Vashti, surprising all Meisters, including Shizume.

"...when did you build the new Gundam for me?" Shizume asked while blinking in confusion.

"It comes too sudden to both of us. We decided to build the new Gundam for you should Future Gundam got badly damaged. And of course, we will install Twin Drive System inside your new Gundam too." said Ian as he put his hand at his chin.

"Oh my...I hope the same incident that previously happened at 00, won't be happened in this new Gundam...again." said Shizume, slightly shivering over the story that Sumeragi, Lasse and Feldt told her.

When the new Gundam Meisters looked at her, Allelujah sighed as he said, "I guess Sumeragi-san, Feldt and Lasse had already told you about Setsuna."

Shizume nodded at Allelujah when the new Meisters groaned.

"We're so jealous with you...because you're the one that currently knew about this so-called Setsuna F. Seiei." Adrianne said with a slight hurt from her voice.

Shizume just rolled her eyes.

'_I'm not jealous if you're the first person who knew about him, but I'm lucky enough to know about Tieria Erde from them._' Sagitta said through Shizume's quantum brainwave.

'_Can you tell me about Tieria Erde next time?_' Shizume asked as it caught her interest.

'_I will, Marisa Nurashikin Mohammad Rahimi. Anytime you want._' The blue haired Innovade said.

Shizume nodded to Sagitta as the blue haired Innovade nodded back to her.

"We're better standby in our Gundams now." was her last words when she left to the bridge and quickly went to the MS Container.

"Okay, that reminds me more about Setsuna...a Gundam maniac. And now, we got another Gundam maniac after him... Although she rarely shows it in front of us, but we're already know how she gets excited with her Gundam as it's already become her world." Allelujah said which made Sumeragi, Lasse, Mileina, Feldt, Marie, Lockon, Linda and Ian laughed.

Not long after the original Ptolemy 2 Kai crew laughed, the new crewmember and also the new Meisters went burst into laughter.

* * *

Ptolemy Mark III

MS Container

* * *

At the MS Container, Shizume looked over her Gundam that takes the form of Setsuna F. Seiei's second Gundam, 00 Gundam, except that it was slightly lighter than Gundam Exia. While the Future Gundam's head reminded her over Gundam Exia's head, it also had GN Vulcan mounted on the each side of the head which can be used to intercept any incoming missiles or distraction purposes. Not only been equipped with the newly improved Seven Sword System, the newly upgraded optical camouflage system and the recently updated Trans-Am System, it also been equipped with the newly created GN Beam Boomerang which can be doubled as beam sabers and also GN Beam Blade which mounted on the knees. Admiring her Gundam, she let out a smile as she silently hoped that she will fight for the better future with her Gundam.

"...Gundam...Future Gundam, my Gundam..." she whispered to herself.

'_Admiring your first Gundam?_' A voice rang through her quantum brainwave.

'_Who are you?_' Shizume asked to the mysterious voice.

'_I think Sumeragi had mentioned my name before._' said the voice.

Shizume let out a gasp when she remembered what she had talked with Sumeragi, Lasse and Feldt earlier.

'_...Are you...Setsuna F. Seiei?_' Shizume asked through her quantum brainwave.

'_Yes, I am Setsuna, Setsuna F. Seiei. It's a pleasure to talk with you for the first time, Shizume Sakurako Shirogane, no... Marisa Nurashikin Mohammad Rahimi._' said the voice who introduced himself as Setsuna.

Shizume were surprised, but she relieved to hear Setsuna's voice for the first time.

'_So...it was you. Sumeragi-san and the others missed you so much._' Syizume said to him.

'_Yeah, I miss them too. I always watch them from my current place. I guess I'm pleased to finally have the successor of the Meisters, and you're one of them. As you can see, most of my piloted Gundams are more into close combat range._' Setsuna said.

'_Oh...I see. I felt a bit nervous because this is my first time to sortie with Future._' Shizume said with a hint of nervous clearly portrayed her voice.

'_That's usual...I was nervous during my first armed intervention 10 years ago. Don't worry about it too much. You will be okay._' Shizume said with a hint of caring came from his voice.

'_Thank you Setsuna. If you don't mind, how old are you?_' Syizume asked, from out of blue.

'_...I'm 26. I assume you're younger than everyone else, but slightly older than Mileina Vashti._' Setsuna told her.

'_...You're right. I'm currently 23 years old..._' Shizume said, trailing off.

'_Finally, you have your nerves to talk with her._' A new voice enters her quantum brainwave, sounded very sarcastic.

'_At least, it's only her that I want to talk at this moment...not Allelujah or Marie._' Setsuna said, slightly irritated.

"Hmm, now I got another person to talk with me? Ah...just bring it on." She mumbled under her breath.

'_...What's your name? I'd never heard your voice before._' Shizume asked to the other unknown voice.

'_Tieria Erde... and it's good to hear your voice for the first time, Shizume Sakurako Shirogane._'

Shizume let out a gasp as she remembered during at a time when Mileina mentioned Tieria's name.

'_Tieria...Erde? So, you must be the one that Mileina-chan had mentioned before..._' Shizume said, slightly trailing off.

'_Well, you're right... And you should know that Setsuna and I had watched all of you quite sometimes, especially you..._' Tieria said, with a hint of seriousness comes from his voice.

Shizume let out a freeze as she said, _'...What? ...But why?_'

'_Because you hold the unknown destiny inside you...Plus, you're the confirmed third purebred Innovator after Setsuna and also the deceased ESF Innovator pilot, Descartes Shaman._' Tieria said to Shizume.

'_...Descartes...Shaman? Is he the purebred Innovator like Setsuna and me?_' Syizume asked.

'_Yes, except that he's second confirmed purebred Innovator._' Tieria said.

'_Oh, I see. By the way, Mileina missed you so much, Tieria-san._' Shizume said.

She could feel Tieria blushed which she let out a small smirk. Suddenly, Mileina and Feldt's voice filled the intercom.

"ALL MEISTERS, GET READY IN YOUR GUNDAM! ALL MEISTERS, GET READY IN YOUR GUNDAM! SUMERAGI WILL EXPLAIN THE MISSION PLAN IN YOUR GUNDAM!"

"About time..." Shizume said, slightly smirking.

'_Well, time to launch. I guess we need to halt our conversation now._' Shizume said to them.

'_Good luck in your first sortie. Say hi to Mileina and everyone, including Sumeragi Lee Noriega._' Tieria said to Syizume.

'_Just believe in yourself and your comrades, everything will be okay._' Setsuna said, encouraging Shizume.

'_Thank you, chat with you guys later._' Shizume said to them.

'_Later._'

When the quantum brainwave conversation ends, she quickly hops into her blue white Gundam and quickly grips the controller as her Gundam's cockpit entrance closed quickly. Right after she gained the access into her Gundam's control, she adjusted her Gundam a bit so that she can pilot it without too much hassle. Few minutes later after all Gundam meisters gained their access to their Gundam's controls, all communication channel appears on Future's screen including Sumeragi.

"It seems you're in good mood, Shizume." Sumeragi said when she saw Shizume's calm, yet determined expression.

"Well, it's because Tieria-kun had contacted me earlier. He said hi to you, Mileina-chan and everyone too." Shizume said with a slight hint of relief.

Upon hearing Tieria's name, Mileina squealed in delight.

"What? He said that to you? Ah...thank you so much, Marisa-san!" Mileina said happily.

"Mileina, you seemed so happy when he sends his regards to you via Shizume." Allelujah said to Mileina.

"Of course I am, Haptism-san." Mileina said happily.

"Okay, just back to the business now, Sumeragi-san." said Shizume as her tone changed into serious mode, not wanting to waste her time.

"Thank you. Right now, the enemy had already infiltrated the ESF colony. We won't commence our attack until the enemy starts the attack first."

"Roger!" All Meisters replied in unison.

"Shizume, your task is to infiltrate into the colony and gather the information about the new enemy. And, make sure to put your Gundam into camouflage mode." All Gundam Meisters looked over Shizume, who remained serious.

"Can I bring along my sidearm for this mission?" Shizume asked as she worried if she went there without her sidearm.

"Yes, you're allowed to do so. The rest of you will standby near the colony. Sagitta, Allelujah, Parfacy-san, when Shizume contacts three of you with quantum brainwave, relay the message to the other Meisters." Sumeragi said which made the rest of the Meisters nodded.

"Which means, you will launch me first...isn't it, Sumeragi-san?" Shizume asked.

"Yes." Sumeragi replied.

Shizume let out a sigh as she said in determination, "Roger."

"Alright then, stand by to launch...Syizume." Sumeragi said, smiling to Shizume.

"Roger!" Syizume replied.

The entire communication channel, except Sagitta, Marie and Allelujah, were disappeared from Future's screen.

"Did you chat with someone via quantum brainwave, again?" Sagitta asked to the Innovator girl.

"Yeah, I chat with Setsuna F. Seiei and Tieria Erde." Shizume said like it means nothing to her.

Marie, Allelujah and Sagitta let out a smile.

"I guess you're lucky...because they seemed to look after you." Allelujah said, slightly smirking.

"What do you mean about that, Allelujah nii-san?" Shizume asked to the heterochromatic pilot when Sagitta and Marie let out a small chuckle.

"Because Setsuna's lonely...and he's still single." Allelujah said.

"You sounded like a pervert, Allelujah." Sagitta said which Marie laughed while Syizume just made a blank expression.

'Ouch, that's pretty hurt.' Shizume thought, ignoring Allelujah's comment.

"Urgh, whatever...I guess I need to standby. Just follow the plan. I just hope I won't screw up for the first mission." Shizume said.

"Same goes to all of us too." Allelujah said with a smile.

Shizume let out a nod when the Meisters of Melchizedek and Eclipse cut the communication with the youngest Gundam meister.

* * *

"Deck one, hatch open. Future, enter into the catapult deck." Mileina said as the Future Gundam, the descendant of Gundam Exia, loaded into the catapult deck.

"Reconnaissance mission...hmm...can I do it well? No, I can't be too negative at this moment." Shizume thought.

'_Don't worry... we won't let you off-guard. That's our promise._'

'_...Setsuna?_'

'_Yeah, it's me. Now, just calm down..._'

'_Yeah, you're right._'

"Increasing linear catapult voltage from 210 to 530. Securing unit in the linear field, transferring launch time to Future."

"Roger about that. Future, Shizume Sakurako Shirogane, launching!"

Holding her controller tightly, Future quickly launches out from Ptolemy and takes its flight to the Centrica Space Colony.

"Good luck with the reconnaissance mission, Shizume." Sumeragi said as Ptolemy crew watched the blue white Gundam deployed its optical camouflage and silently turned invisible.

* * *

ESF Space Colony

Centrica

* * *

At the space colony, a group of workers were forced to work under gravity with a group of rebel group watching.

"Hey, we're too tired. Can't we just take a break? Some of us are injured too." said the worker who helped his injured friend.

"I don't care whether you're injured or not. Just keep working, before I kill you!" said the soldier.

In the meantime, Shizume managed to infiltrate the colony, wearing the spare space suit which she stored it inside her Gundam in order for her to avoid from being suspected as the member of Celestial Being. She bring along her communicator, some explosives and also the sidearm in case she got herself under attack. When she saw a survivor who hides away from the enemy, she approached the person.

"Hey, are you okay?" Shizume asked to the survivor.

The survivor –which turns out a boy- startled when he heard a voice. When he turned his back, he found out a person who was a girl, looked at him.

"I'm okay. Hey listen, you better get out of here. This place is dangerous." said the boy.

"I'm coming here to investigate for something. I'm not telling you what I'm looking for." said Shizume.

"Oh, okay. I'd better not to pry. By the way, what's your name? I'm Ahmad Hafifi Halim Hafiz." said the boy who introduced himself as Hafifi.

"Arianna Halim." said Shizume when she gives a fake name to him.

"Oh, nice to meet you...Arianna." said Hafifi.

"Mind if you show me the control room? I need to get some data about this place and some records about the attacks that currently happen right now?" said Shizume to Hafifi.

"...sure." Hafifi replied as he led Shizume to the control room.

* * *

Meanwhile

5 kilometres from Centrica Space Colony

* * *

When the meister waited their youngest member gathers information about the colony, Allelujah, Marie and Sagitta got the latest info from Shizume.

"Hey guys, we just got the latest news from Shizume." Sagitta said which caught the other Meisters into their attention.

"That's good to hear. What's the buzz?" Lockon asked to the blue-haired Innovade and the two Super Soldiers.

"She found a survivor who managed to escape from the attack. She's currently hacking the database to find any useful info for us to read out back at Ptolemy." Marie replied over Lockon's question.

The others let out a small sigh.

"Man, at the time like this, she found a survivor? Weird." Virginia said.

"Got any latest info about the survivor's identity?" Adrianne asked to Sagitta, Marie and Allelujah.

"Not yet, she only confirmed that the survivor is a man, around 25. On top of that...She saw new units, apparently the enemy mobile suits. Two units had been confirmed as new GN-X units and Ahead units. The third unit is currently unknown, but it slightly resembles GN-X units." Allelujah said to them.

"Hmm, we just need to wait awhile. For the time being, we need to relay this info back to Sumeragi-san." Sakurai said to them as they nodded in unison.

"Yeah, I agree. Since she needs to wear her spare space suit to avoid herself being identified as Celestial Being member, she had to bring some explosive in case she bumps with the automatons." Jeremy said, smirking.

"I don't blame her for something like this. After all, she's been trained with guerrilla style. Hmm, I'm sure she's going to be okay." Lockon said as all of them agreed with the Irish meister.

* * *

Centrica Space Colony

Control Room

* * *

In the mean time, Shizume was done copying the data much to her relief. However, one guard noticed them and quickly drew his gun.

"Hands up!" yelled the guard.

"Oh no..." Hafifi said, sounded very scared.

"Do what he says." was Shizume's only reply.

Hafifi nodded as he put his hands at his head.

'All I need to do...is to take him down.' Shizume thought as she closed her eyes.

When the guard approaches Shizume, she took her chance by elbowing his gut.

"Aaah!" The guard screamed in pain.

Shizume let out a dangerous a smirk as she quickly cracked her knuckles. She quickly punched and delivered a round house kick to the guard as it sent the guard flying, knocking him unconscious. Hafifi, who amazed with Shizume, quickly asked the girl.

"Wow...that's amazing. Who taught you martial arts?" Hafifi asked.

"I learnt it by my own. Come on, you need to find safe place to hide. Sooner or later, the enemy will attack the colony." Shizume said as they quickly left.

"...yeah." He nodded.

When they left to find a safe place, they were been under attack by a group of automatons which made Hafifi got scared. Shizume and Hafifi hides against the wall to avoid themselves from being shot as Shizume drew her sidearm.

'Damn, I thought A-LAWs will deploy automatons to kill innocents. Guess I need to use the explosive this time.' Shizume thought angrily.

'_Use explosive clay_.' Setsuna's voice resonated through Shizume's quantum brainwave.

'_...Setsuna? Are you sure?_' Shizume asked to the Middle Eastern Meister.

'_I bumped with the automatons before. Just use it._' Setsuna said with a clear hint of seriousness from his voice.

'..._Got it..._' Shizume said.

Not wanting to waste her time, she threw the explosion clay to the automatons and managed to destroy the auto killing automatons. They quickly ran off to the nearest airlock. As they reached the airlock, she quickly shut her visor off.

"You better take cover now. Sooner or later, the enemy will attack the colony and destroy this colony." Shizume said as she took the jet pack.

"What about you?" Hafifi quickly asked to the girl.

"I had to finish some business ahead. Sorry, I can't take you right now. Please be careful for now." Shizume said, not looking at him.

"You too." Hafifi said at her.

Shizume nodded at him.

With that, she quickly went out from the airlock and safely returned to her Gundam. Within few minutes later, she changed back to her blue pilot suit. She quickly moved out from the colony and saw the troubled ESF's GN-X IV which been under attack by the new GN-X V and also Ahead II. She soared to the battlefield and secretly contacted her comrades for their assistance.

* * *

Ptolemy Mark III

Bridge

* * *

At the bridge, the crew received the news from Shizume who managed to finish her investigation quickly.

"Noriega-san, Shirogane-san saw the incoming enemies. She sent the visuals to us." Mileina said while looking at the screen.

"Mileina, can you put it on the screen?" Sumeragi asked to the youngest Vashti.

"Roger." Mileina said as she put the visual into the main screen.

When the visual appeared in front of the screen showing the GN-X IV fought against the new GN-X, the advanced GN-X and also the new Ahead units.

"It looks like we have new reasons to return this time. And for sure, the ESF won't sit down rather easily since we got new enemy to fight against." Sumeragi said as she looked at the screen.

Everyone nodded.

"Sumeragi-san, our enemy's formation has been confirmed. There are 4 squadrons of enemy mobile suits coming to the colony." Meredith said as she typed on the screen.

"We got the current news from Allelujah. Shizume confirmed that the enemy is currently dealing with the ESF's GN-X. She's going to fight against the new enemy." Alicia said from her seat.

"Sure she found out that info quite fast." Akito commented over Shizume's finding.

"Are you going to allow the meisters to help her out?" Lasse asked to the brown haired tactical forecaster as he looked at her.

Sumeragi nodded as she said, "Tell the Meisters to move out and intercept the enemy."

"Roger!" Feldt and Mileina replied in unison as they relayed Sumeragi's order to the Gundam meisters.

* * *

2 Kilometres from Centrica Space Colony

* * *

When four squadrons of Ahead II, GN-X V and Advanced GN-X IV battles against five squadrons of the already-outdated GN-X IV, most of the G-X IV were been destroyed completely.

"Heh, you're not our match...ESF bastard!"

"We won't give up!"

At the mean time, when Future reached the battlefield, Shizume let out a surprise shot which made the enemy went confused.

"Hey, who attacked us?" asked one of the Advanced GN-X IV pilots.

"I don't know, not me." said one of the Ahead II pilots.

"No...The pink beam...could it be...?" the enemy's mobile suit pilot wondered.

The ESF pilot, together with the enemy pilot wondered who let out a surprised shot.

"Optical camouflage, disengage!"

When the optical camouflage were removed which revealing the blue white Gundam, the ESF gasped in shock.

"C-Celestial Being!" The ESF pilot gasped.

"Don't worry ESF soldier, I won't attack you...but I only attack them." Shizume said at the ESF's GN-X pilot as the ESF's GN-X quickly left.

"Heh, you're outdated, Gundam." said the pilot of Ahead II as it charged over Future Gundam with the Advanced GN-X IV.

'Bad timing...isn't it, Hallelujah?' Shizume thought through her quantum brainwave.

Not long after Future Gundam revealed itself, an orange Gundam flew straight to the Ahead II and cuts in half.

"Hahahaha! Ahahaha! Time to get some action!" Hallelujah laughed sadistically as he and Soma pilots their Gundam towards the Ahead squadrons.

"Whoever tries to disturb the Earth's peace, that person is going to be eliminated." Soma said coldly as Soma/Marie and Allelujah/Hallelujah bands together to skewer few Ahead IIs and also several GN-X Vs after their brand new Gundam, GN-013 Melchizedek transforms in fighter mode.

Meanwhile, Sakurai, Adrianne and Virginia teamed up to defeat the small team of Ahead II, GN-X V and Advanced GN-X IV with Sakurai's Gundam, Redemption, transforms her Gundam into MA mode and activates its GN Beam Blade at its wing and slices few mobile suits apart while Adrianne's Gundam, Vestige, unleashes it GN Heat Rod and slices Advanced GN-X IV apart and lastly, Virginia's Gundam, drew its GN Beam Javelin as it skewers few GN-X. Not long after they split up, they teamed up together by releasing their Gundam's GN Missiles towards the GN-X, Aheads and Advanced GN-X units.

Meanwhile, Vincent, in his Gundam, Rebellion, fired his GN Chest Cannon at the Advanced GN-X IV while shooting his enemies with his GN Beam Rifle. Few minutes later, he let loose Full Burst Mode towards the GN-X and Ahead units.

Meanwhile, Spiracle let out its pincer claw as it destroys the enemy with a blink of eye.

"Shizume, it's your turn. Still remember his 'mantra' when he fights the enemy?" said Sagitta in his purple black Gundam, the Eclipse, while covering Future with Eclipse's GN Field.

Shizume nodded to Sagitta while locking her eyes at the incoming Advanced GN-X IV as she readied her Gundam's GN Sword VI and she said in emotionless tone, "Future, enemy confirmed, eliminating the target."

Future quickly uses her time to shot down an Ahead II with her GN Sword VI which was in rifle mode.

She said nothing as Future switched its GN Sword VI into sword mode and quickly slashed the enemies as fast as she could. Alvin, in his Zeppelin Gundam, saw the incredible speed that Future had performed as he shot his target with his GN Sniper Rifle III.

"SHE'S FAST! SHE'S FAST!" Black Haro chirped.

"Oi, don't get yourself distracted, bro!" Tommy yelled when he slashed one of the GN-X V with Spiracle's GN Beam Saber.

Luckily, Shizume anticipated the sudden assault which was meant to hit Zeppelin as she switched GN Sword VI into rifle mode. She shot at the incoming GN-X V which managed to save her friend.

"Whoa, thanks for the cover fire." Alvin said rather sheepishly.

"Be careful." Shizume said, sounded a bit emotionless as she resumed her fighting.

"You're distracted! You're distracted!" Alvin's Black Haro beeped.

"I know... Sorry Haro. Now, deploy GN Missiles." Alvin said.

"Roger! Roger!" Black Haro said while flapping its ears.

Not long after that, Siegfried and Zeppelin deployed its GN Missiles to distract the enemy. Luckily, it managed to destroy several GN-X V, Ahead II and Advanced GN-X IV.

"This new Gundam is pretty sweet, well... much better than Zabanya." Lyle commented as his Gundam, Siegfried, deployed its GN Rifle Bits III and GN Shield Bits II as the bits quickly attacks the incoming GN-X, Aheads and Advanced GN-X units.

Meanwhile, Shizume was fighting with Future's GN Long Blade III in rifle mode which blasted over 7 GN-X, Ahead and Advanced GN-X units with quick attack.

"So, you're specialized in close combat? Well, try this!" said the GN-X V pilot as it threw anti-beam disruptor to Future.

Shizume let out a gasp as she realized that the GN-X pilot used the anti-beam gas which forced her to go into melee combat.

'Man, I hate anti-gas disruptors.' Shizume thought.

"Now that you cannot use beam weapons, and this time, the close combat is my specialty." said the GN-X pilot as it readied its GN Buster Lance.

Shizume let out a sly smirk as she said, "...big mistake, isn't it...Setsuna, Tieria?"

'_Yeah, really big one..._' Tieria and Setsuna said through Shizume's quantum brainwave.

Switching her GN Long Blade III into sword mode, she advanced forward and said, "THIS IS MY...GUNDAM!" and quickly slices the GN-X V in half.

Upon seeing the major defeat in the hands of Celestial Being, the remaining Ahead II, GN-X V and also Advanced GN-X IV quickly fled away. All Gundam meisters looked to the retreating enemy.

"Man...That was unexpected action." Vincent commented.

"For sure, they will return." Allelujah said as Marie nodded.

"...yeah." Sagitta said, sounded agreed with Allelujah's words.

"One of the worst timing...is when you underestimate your opponent." Shizume said dryly.

"We got it then, Shizume-chan." Sakurai said, slightly mocking.

Looking towards the destroyed mobile suits, Syizume silently thought to herself.

'No...It must be a warning from them. An unknown faction is going to split the world into two...and what makes the worst thing is, they're going to destroy ESF and Celestial Being...and also destroying the Innovators. No...I can't...I can't let it happen...I won't let them destroying everything, although I'm the one who will die for protecting the world from being distorted again. I don't care if the world rejecting me...just like when my family rejected me. I'm no longer care about it...because I'm no longer the same. I'm no longer Marisa Nurashikin Mohammad Rahimi, but I'm already become another person...Shizume...Shizume Sakurako Shirogane, Celestial Being's Gundam Meister.'

Few minutes after the battle ends, all communication channel opens at Future as Sumeragi also appeared on the screen.

"Good job to all of you, and you too...Shizume." Sumeragi said with a smile.

"It's nothing, Sumeragi-san. I'm just doing my job." Shizume replied with a blank expression which made the rest of Gundam meister groaned.

"Man, you're being too modest. Come on, you're quite rocking in the battle." Jeremy said at Shizume, in which she can only make her usual cold, piercing expression to them.

"Oh please...don't say that to her..." Virginia said, not wanting to ruin Syizume's mood.

"And by the way, do you confirm the survivor that you saved earlier?" Marie quickly asked to the youngest Gundam meister.

Shizume nodded as she said, "His name is...Ahmad Hafifi Halim Hafiz."

When Shizume said Hafifi's name, Feldt let out a small gasp.

"Sumeragi-san, he's supposed to be the new crewmember in Ptolemy. His name is in Veda's list." Feldt said while looking over Hafifi's biodata.

All meisters, except Shizume, went shocked to hear the revelation from Feldt. Upon seeing Shizume's blank expression, Lockon asked to the youngest Gundam meister.

"Oi, how come you don't feel surprised to that news?" Lockon asked to Shizume.

"It's because Mileina 'accidentally' tell me about the new crewmember that we're supposed to pick up few days ago." Shizume said airily.

The rest of Meisters' jaw dropped while Sumeragi, Mileina and the rest of Ptolemy Mark III crewmembers laughed.

"So then, do you want us to pick him?" Shizume quickly asked to Sumeragi before the other Meisters could ask.

'This girl, she seems know what I want to ask them to do.' Sumeragi thought.

Sumeragi let out a nod as she said, "This time, all of you will go there."

"Okay then, we'll retrieve him now." Lockon said when the Gundam meisters nodded in unison.

As the communication ends, all Gundams quickly goes to the Centrica Space Colony to retrieve Hafifi.

* * *

By the time when the Gundams reaches Centrica Space Colony, Hafifi was surprised to see Sakurai, and also the rest of Gundam Meisters, including Shizume. Of course, Shizume didn't say anything to him as she remained silent.

"So, you must be Ahmad Hafifi Halim Hafiz, right?" Lockon asked to him.

Hafifi let out a gasp as he said, "Who are you guys?"

"We're Celestial Being...the paramilitary organization to end the war. You're been chosen to join us." said Alvin.

"...me?" He frowned.

All meisters nodded as they want to say, 'Yes, you.' at him. Let out a small sigh, he said, "Okay then, I'll go. But then, why you didn't tell me that you're a Gundam meister?"

"...Sorry, I don't want to blow my cover on that time. And, for your information, my actual code name is Shizume Sakurako Shirogane...I'm not Arianna Halim as I said earlier. Come on, we better get going." Shizume said without looking at Hafifi.

"...okay then." Hafifi said.

After that, Shizume and the rest of Gundam meisters quickly left the space colony with Hafifi boards Jeremy's Gundam.

* * *

By the time when they reached back at Ptolemy Mark III, Shizume left the MS Container as she went straight to the bridge, reporting the finding that she managed to retrieve during her reconnaissance mission. When the Gundam meisters watched her leave, all of them groaned.

"Why she had to leave rather quickly?" Hafifi asked to the Gundam meisters.

"Don't ask us why..." Jeremy said, shrugging.

"Tch, when she will find a suitable guy for taking care of her life...I'm sure, she will be at his side, always." Adrianne said, slightly shrugging.

"And what do you might think that she's quite suitable with?" Virginia asked to Lockon.

Lockon just let out a small smirk as he said, "Setsuna F. Seiei."

Everyone nodded as they let out a small chuckle.

"I swear Lyle Dylandy. I swear... you're trying to think that they're cute to be together." Sagitta said, half joking.

Lyle laughed as he said, "Well...just wait and see. If that guy had his nerves to talk with her via quantum brainwave, I'm sure he's going to help her in every way he could."

"Hmm...I wonder how he is, when he got his girlfriend." Allelujah said to them.

"Oh, by the way Hafifi, let's head to the bridge. Sumeragi-san wants to see you." Vincent told him.

"Oh, okay then." Hafifi replied.

Everyone went silent as they went out from the MS Container while the group of Haros went to make the maintenance over the Gundams.

* * *

Ptolemaios Mark III

Bridge

* * *

By the time when the Gundam meisters reached the bridge, they looked at Shizume who relayed the gathered information to Sumeragi.

"I see...Well then, thank you...Shizume." Sumeragi said to the Malaysian meister.

"It's fine, Sumeragi-san." Shizume said.

When Sumeragi saw the rest of Gundam meisters entered the bridge with the new crewmember, she smiled.

"So...you must be the new recruit, right?" said Akito to Hafifi which he nodded, slightly scared.

"Cool down kid, we're not going to hurt you." Ian said at Hafifi as he put his hand at Hafifi's shoulder.

Shizume just sighed down as she leaned against the wall.

"And...I guess the rest of the crew will introduce themselves together with the Meisters, excluding Shizume because you're already known about her." Sumeragi said as they nodded.

"...Yeah." Hafifi said.

"I'm Sumeragi Lee Noriega, Celestial Being's tactical forecaster. This is my crews and the Gundam Meisters. Lasse Aeon, Feldt Grace, Mileina Vashti, Ian Vashti, Linda Vashti, Alicia Leneth Lancaster, Santiago Kurosaki, Meredith Richardson and also Akito Samanosuke." Sumeragi said as she introduced herself and the rest of Ptolemy Mark III's crewmembers.

"I'm Lockon, Lockon Stratos." Lockon said, introducing himself to Hafifi.

"Allelujah Haptism." Allelujah said, slightly waving his hand at Hafifi.

"Marie Parfacy." said the white-haired pilot.

"Alvin Lee Lancaster." said the American meister.

"Jeremy Thomas Lancaster." said the green eyed American meister.

"Sagitta Shadow." said the blue haired Innovade.

"Virginia Claire Sunrise." said the Canadian meister.

"Adrianne Meyrin Sutherland." said the Germany Gundam Meister.

"Vincent Howard Braxton." said the English meister.

"Sakurai Minamoto Narukami." said the second Malaysian Meister.

"Well...just as you know, I'm Ahmad Hafifi Halim Hafiz...I'm from Malaysia." Hafifi said, slight bowing.

"Nice to meet you, Hafifi-san." Mileina said to him as she waved at him.

"...yeah...And you too, Munira. Long time no see, my old friend." Hafifi told Sakurai as she nodded.

"Same goes for you too, my friend." Sakurai said to him.

Feeling that she didn't have to stay much longer, Shizume decided to leave which been noticed by her friends.

"Hey, where are you going?" Alicia asked to the youngest Gundam meister.

Turning her back, she quickly said, "I'm going to rest, I'm tired."

"I just don't get it...why you don't want to get close to everyone? Why you have to become too distant? What happened to you after we didn't meet since 4 years ago, Marisa Nurashikin Mohammad Rahimi?" Hafifi asked to Shizume.

Everyone looked at Shizume.

"A part of me had buried...because of my family rejected me from being a part of them, Hafifi. And I'm no longer the same...I'm already became an Innovator. I think you shouldn't know...why I decided to be in Celestial Being. Everything's changed, and so we are. Excuse me." Shizume replied with a hint of anger.

After answering Hafifi's question, Shizume quickly left as the bridge door closed, leaving the confused Hafifi behind. Upon seeing the crewmember, he quickly said, "Munira and her, are my old friends...but I'd never thought that she will become like that, Munira..."

"I know...She become like that, the day after she was been forced to leave the house, 4 years ago. My family found out that she became an Innovator...they let her stay until she decided to live by herself. Until I met her in around last year when I was been scouted by Celestial Being for my current position as Gundam Meister...she rarely says anything about herself." Sakurai said to Hafifi which Sumeragi nodded.

"It must've been hard for her since she became an Innovator, Munira." Hafifi said which Sakurai quickly nodded.

"Of course she is. Oh yes...Sumeragi-san, what role will he takes in Celestial Being?" Sakurai said as she asked to the Eurasian tactical forecaster.

"He's going to be the new technician, assisting Mileina, Ian and Linda in mobile suits repair, maintenance and also system calibration for the Gundams." Sumeragi said to them which Ian, Linda and Mileina nodded.

Unknown to them, away from the bridge, Shizume floated back to her room with her eyes glowing, signalling that the new enemy will come to attack them.

* * *

ELS Homeworld

Place Unknown

* * *

When Setsuna heard the news about Ptolemy and the Gundam Meisters managed to avoid the space colony from being destroyed, he felt worried when the world's peace were been disturbed again. Sensing the worry through Setsuna's eyes, Tieria looked at the Krugis meister.

"It seems the new fight comes in, and Celestial Being rises within the ashes once again." Setsuna said.

"...Yeah. And for sure, we can't let those persons from causing the distortion of the world again." Tieria said, but this time, he had a proxy body.

"Tieria...they told me that Raphael is almost complete. When the construction of Raphael is complete, I want you to help them. I'm sure...they really need you." Setsuna said, closing his eyes.

Tieria closed his eyes as he said, "Roger about that, Setsuna. What about you?"

He let out a small sigh as he said at Tieria, "I'll come, should something goes wrong. I'm sure...I'll help you guys...and her too."

"...you started to find your interest at her." Tieria said, slightly sarcastic.

Upon hearing Tieria's sarcastic voice, he nodded as he said, "...I know. Sometimes, I just can't...I just can't let herself being alone...She's lonely, just like me...Being abandoned by her family only because of her awakening as an Innovator...that's really painful."

Tieria nodded sadly as he could feel the loneliness that Shizume felt for a long time.

"I wonder if she was thinking the same just like you, Setsuna." Tieria said, sounded very worried.

"I don't know, Tieria...I don't know..." Setsuna said, sounded very upset.

'Shizume...if I could know more about you...I wish...I wish I could understand your pain...'

* * *

Note:

1- ELS- Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifter

2- Quantum brainwave communication in italic.

* * *

Author note:

(playing 'Mou Nanimo Kowakunai, Kowaku wa Nai' from Chiaki Ishikawa when finishing this chapter)

Hi guys!

Phew, what a rush for completing this first chapter. Of course, it's quite mind-blowing when I had to revise this chapter multiple times. And, it's my first time for me to write Gundam 00 fanfic (which made me felt a bit headache to think the plot of this story).

Alright, you're been introduced with the rest of the new OCs that I used this time. 13 OCs with Celestial Being (including the newly recruited members), and also 8 OCs for the mysterious faction which will be revealed in the next chapter. Of course, I'll introduce more new characters for the next chapter and also the character bios for the rest of the new Celestial Being (CB) members. Sorry for unable to introduce all of them at once (just like I did in my other fanfic) because I had to finalize the characters that I use for this fanfic. And I need you guys to know that the battle scenes are the part that I'm not really expert. Sorry if I'm not too detail about the battle scene. If you really want to lend a hand to help me in developing the battle scene, sure...I welcome you all for it.

Okay then, please read and review. Let me know if there are any mistakes that I make in this fanfic. I'll see you guys in chapter 2. So, bye...


	3. Chapter 02: Returning to Earth

Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Future of the World

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 because it belongs to Sunrise, but the created characters, mobile suits and warships belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter 02: Returning to Earth, reunited with siblings & the new attack

* * *

Shizume Sakurako Shirogane's POV

* * *

_**My real name is Marisa Nurashikin Mohammad Rahimi, daughter to Mohammad Rahimi Mohammad Hussein Hafiz and Mariana Alisa Sakura Abdullah. This is how my story began...**_

_**10 years ago, since the day I saw Celestial Being performed their armed intervention at the TV, I was wondering why they came to intervene the war. And when they resurfaced back to fight against A-LAWS 5 years ago, I'd never thought that an organization was been destroyed managed to come back from its hiding so fast. And, I was quite displeased with A-LAWS on that time because they attacked the nation who refused to join ESF in the name of peace. Seriously, what they did was a mistake. Yeah, when everything about A-LAWS' misdeed were been revealed to the public, I was relieved when A-LAWS were finally disbanded. And yet, I learnt a bit about Aeolia's plan through TV which I found out that it's quite interesting.**_

_**And when I was about to turn 19, I felt different. I always keep sensing the danger around me, and could sense what a person was doing during that time. Officially, I evolved as a purebred Innovator on my 20th birthday. In 2314...When ESF and Celestial Being found the new threat which they called the alien, ELS (Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifter), started to assimilate the person who possessed the sensitivity to quantum brainwaves (or in the other word, the person who have the potential to become an Innovator), I managed to escape from the ELS and went to the safety. Because of that incident, my family went angry for the main fact that I'd already become an Innovator. They forced me to leave the house which makes me felt very sad. Luckily, my cousin, Rahman nii-san allowed me to live at his house as he no longer care if I'm an Innovator or normal human being.**_

_**The day after I officially turned 21, I found a mysterious message which instructed me to come to Putrajaya alone. Not thinking what will be happened next, I just went there without having any second thoughts in my mind. By the time I reached there, I waited in around 10 minutes before Lockon Stratos, Sumeragi Lee Noriega, Allelujah Haptism and Marie Parfacy came approaching me, introducing themselves as the members of Celestial Being. I was surprised when they came to see me because they needed to find new members to help them out in Celestial Being. Not only that, they offered me the position as Gundam Meister. When Rahman nii-san and Arianna nee-san came to meet us, I was shocked to hear that Rahman nii-san and Arianna nee-san was the new agent for Celestial Being (I wonder when they were been scouted to join Celestial Being as an agent). Without hesitation, I accepted their offer to join Celestial Being. They took me to their battleship, Ptolemaios II Kai and showed the empty quarters which I could use. By the time when we reached at the colony which I could assume that it is a place where they developed their GN technology as well as their Gundams, I saw one of the incomplete Gundams, GNF-001 Future Gundam. Future Gundam...it reminded me more into Exia although the appearance of this Gundam is more into 00 Gundam, albeit with Exia's head and also the GN Drive's position is on the back of Future. It was my first time to see the Gundams for real, instead from the TV.**_

_**And later, I met up with the siblings of Andersons (Bernard, Richard and Stephanie), Meredith Schumacher (ex-ESF army who was been recruited by other agents), Emily Peterson and Rave Robertson, who were been recruited 6 months earlier than me. I still remember when I had a virtual mock fight against Bernadette and Rave for the first time. During that time, I chose the angelic-like Gundam, 00 Raiser, while both of them chose Cherudim and Arios for the mock fight in the simmlation. Fighting against them didn't take too much time. It took just 40 seconds to take them down, from what Allelujah nii-san told me the results after that virtual mock fight ended. Bernadette did comment that I seem to know how they moved despite that I never experienced in piloting a mobile suit. Yeah, that was true.**_

_**Few months after I managed to adjust myself with the surroundings within the Celestial Being, Sumeragi finally announced the code names for the crew since it took her few months to get a good name for them. However, she didn't give my code name because she had some time to finalize my code name due to my heritage is quite complicated unlike the rest. She did assign me to go back to Malaysia and retrieve my cousin, Munirah, which been revealed as the newly chosen Gundam Meisters. She informed me that VEDA gave that information regarding the recruitment of the new Celestial Being members. With Rahman nii-san's help, I managed to bring her into Celestial Being quickly. Few months later, one of the Fereshte's member, Hixar Fermi, brought an Innovade with him which been revealed that he was been chosen to join Celestial Being. Well, Sumeragi assigned his name (Although I thought him was a girl at the first glance. Sorry Sagitta) which later we acknowledged him as Sagitta Shadow. Well, he felt honoured to meet a purebred Innovator like me. We became fast friends almost immediately and often talk together when we had some free time. If not, we have cheaper way to talk...via quantum brainwave. Heh, nice idea to share important info should one of us went to the bridge.**_

_**A year before the attack at the Centrica Space Colony, all of us got our assigned units. My assigned Gundam is the first Gundam that I looked since my first arrival at the Celestial Being was finally being assigned to me, GNF-001 Future. Linda-san and Ian-san told me that GNF series is exclusive only to me while the others like Alvin and Jeremy (GNV series), Adrianne, Virginia and Sakurai (GNQ series), and also...Sagitta and Vincent (GNP series) had to share their series although Allelujah nii-san and Lockon nii-san retained their Gundam's original serial number started with GN. Not only that, we officially got our assigned custom-coloured Celestial Being uniforms. Almost forgot on more thing, Sumeragi finally announced Munirah and my code name in Celestial BeingAllelujah nii-san told me that I was the second person to get close combat-type Gundam after Setsuna F. Seiei...On that day, I was wondering...who he is actually...**_

_**And now, here I am...wearing the custom coloured Celestial Being uniform which is blue (Lockon nii-san told me that I'm the first female to wear blue uniform since the last time they saw someone wore blue uniform is...Setsuna F. Seiei...again with that name.) and helping Lasse-san in helms control. **_

_**My name is Shizume Sakurako Shirogane, Celestial Being's Gundam Meister. This is how my story as a Gundam Meister begins...**_

* * *

CB-76 Ptolemaios Mark III

Food Hall

* * *

After the tour to the Ptolemy, Hafifi, Sakurai, Alvin, Virginia, Vincent, Allelujah, Lockon, Marie, Jeremy, Akito, Santiago, Meredith, Alicia and Adrianne went to the food hall as they took their meal. Sitting across each other, they silently eat their meal.

"By the way, Sumeragi-san had confirmed your code name in Celestial Being. Since Shizume and Sakurai got Japanese code names, she thought it's better if your code name is better in Malay's name." Akito said, breaking the silence.

"...what code name she came up for me?" Hafifi quickly asked to them.

"Hmm...If I'm not mistaken, your code name in Celestial Being is Khairul Hakimi Ahmad." Alicia answered over Hafifi's question.

"Wow...cool name. I like it...but then, why does everyone in Celestial Being had to use code names?" He quickly questioned them as he sounded very thrilled with his code name.

"That's because...members of Celestial Being was sworn to secrecy. So, we use the code names in order to cover our real name as for security purposes. So, what should we call you since your code name is a bit long?" Lockon explained to Hafifi as he asked to the Malaysian boy.

Hafifi thought for a moment and quickly replied, "Kai."

"Okay, that's simple enough and easy to remember." Allelujah commented.

"SO SIMPLE! SO SIMPLE!" Virginia's Red Haro beeped while floating at Lockon's Orange and Blue Haros.

Everyone nodded.

"...what can you guys told me about her?" Hafifi said, breaking the silence between all of them as they looked at him.

He paused briefly and continued, "I mean, Marisa...or, should I call her, Shizume."

Lockon, Allelujah and Marie looked at each other and nodded.

"Actually, she was been recruited into Celestial Being in about 2 years ago. Allelujah, Sumeragi-san, Lockon-san and me, were the ones that came to retrieve her. She's quite good in piloting her Gundam...but then, she didn't talk a lot about her past. She rarely shows her caring side, if she did...we barely noticed it because we felt hard to understand her. If she did, we barely noticed because she's quite good in hiding her emotions." Marie explained.

"...what age she was been recruited into Celestial Being?" Sakurai immediately questioned back to the older Meisters.

"...we met her when she was 21. During that time, we met her at Putrajaya." Lyle blurted.

Allelujah and Marie let out a small nod.

"When she was been brought into Celestial Being, it's surprising. Despite for not knowing how to pilot a mobile suit, she's quite impressive when we first tested her in the simulations...and truth to be told, she never spoke to us anything about the skills that she possessed." Lockon spoke as he sounded quite bewildered.

Sakurai let out a small sigh as she quickly asked to Allelujah, "...do you know what kind of skills that she mastered in, Allelujah-san?"

"...hmm, I think I knew what her skills are since Sumeragi-san told me about her skills when Feldt accessed her personal biography. She was highly skilled in infiltration, firearms and explosive control, close quarter combat, martial arts, sword moves, hacking and marksmanship skills. In Celestial Being, she was been taught to pilot various type of Union, HRL, AEU mobile suits and Celestial Being Gundams, MS maintenance, battleship's weapons control and helms control." Allelujah answered while scratching his head.

"Heh, that little midget rarely tells you guys about her skills because she often hides it in front of everyone...She's good in hiding her emotion, you better notice that...Allelujah." Hallelujah told to Allelujah in which he sighed silently.

After Allelujah revealed Shizume's skills, all new Gundam meisters and Hafifi's jaws dropped open, completely surprised with Shizume's abilities.

"Oi, what is she actually? Is she a guerrilla, or what?" Alvin choked.

"Well, we'd rather not to know about that one." Meredith said, sounded rather scared.

"BETTER NOT ASK HER! BETTER NOT ASK HER!" Lockon's Orange and Blue Haros flapped their ears as they chimed together while floating on the top of Lockon and Sakurai's head.

"You're right Haro, I don't want to pry." Vincent quickly replied over Haro's chiming.

"I just wondering...why only both of you got the Japanese code names. Care to tell us?" Virginia suddenly asked to Sakurai, out of blue.

"For your information, Marisa is 1/2 Malay, 1/4 Japanese and 1/4 American. Her father is pure Malay while her mother is 1/2 Japanese and 1/2 American. Sumeragi-san found out her heritage which gave her the idea to give Japanese code name to her. As for me, well...I'd better say, she just wants me to have that name although I'm pure Malay. Oh, by the way, she can speak Japanese, Spanish, Irish, Chinese, Russian, Thai, Arabic and Germany fluently, aside from speaking Malay and English." Sakurai told them in her usual normal speaking tone.

Allelujah, Lockon, Sakurai, Kai (or simply known as Hafifi by Sakurai) and Marie laughed at the new crewmembers and the new meisters when their jaw was left hang opened in shock again.

"Sometimes, she's quite mysterious...or should I say, she's way too mysterious, just like Setsuna." Allelujah said while letting out a small sigh of concern.

Marie and Lockon nodded in agreement.

"AGREE! AGREE!" Lockon's Blue and Orange Haros beeped in unison.

Alvin raised his left eyebrow and he quickly asked to the green-haired Super Soldier, "...who's Setsuna? You guys don't even tell us anything about Setsuna."

"My brother's right. So far, only Shizume and Sagitta knew about Setsuna. Why not if you guys tell us about this so called Setsuna F. Seiei? After all, he's one of the Gundam Meisters...right?" Alicia frowned slightly when she said that to the older Meisters.

"I don't blame them for knowing those two earlier than us..." Vincent said, sounded a bit defeated.

Lockon and Allelujah looked at each other as their mind thought that it would be took for awhile since most of the new meister -with the exception of Sagitta and Shizume who had already found out about Setsuna, the first humanity's Innovator and Tieria, and the custodian of Veda- didn't know anything about Setsuna.

Marie quickly replied for Lockon and Allelujah as she said, "It would take awhile for telling you guys about Setsuna, but don't worry. He's one of our friends..."

"It's okay about that. But then, where is Shizume-san and Sagitta-san?" Meredith asked them when she noticed Shizume and Sagitta weren't in the food quarters.

"Oh, Sagitta's at the MS Container, apparently assisting the Vashti family in maintenance. As for Shizume, she's at the observation deck. She wanted to be left alone. After all...she got a lot of thing in her mind...since that tragedy." Alvin answered, slightly winced with Shizume's tragic life.

Everyone became too silent.

* * *

CB-76 Ptolemaios Mark III

Observation Deck

* * *

Looking deep into the space, the youngest Gundam Meister, clad in blue Celestial Being uniform, let out a small sigh as she was quite fascinated at the beautiful stars. She remained silent until she heard a voice.

"**So, you must be the new pilot, eh?**" (2)

When she looked around to find the source of the voice, she nearly screamed when she saw a person which looked similar to Lyle, except that person had an eye patch at his right eye.

"Who...who are you? You looked just like Lyle nii-san..." was the question she asked at him.

"**I'm Neil Dylandy, Lyle's twin brother as well as the first Lockon Stratos.**" The ghost introduced himself as the first Lockon Stratos, Neil Dylandy.

Shizume went shocked as she looked at him.

"...Dylandy? You're...Lyle nii-san's brother?" She asked him.

Neil nodded.

"**You got that right, girl. And, you must be the new recruit. So what's your name?**" He asked to the raven haired girl.

"I'm Shizume...Shizume Sakurako Shirogane." She quickly introduced herself at Neil.

"**I see...it seems you pilot the Gundam which is quite similar with Exia, hmm?**" Neil questioned which she replied with a nod.

"...yeah, and it's quite impressive. I'd never thought that I'll pilot a Gundam. I...I just...I wish I can become as good as Lyle nii-san, Allelujah nii-san and Marie nee-san." She blurted.

Neil sighed when he heard about Shizume's word.

"**Well, you did a good job out there, girl. Just one more thing, try not to be reckless in the battle. In our armed intervention 10 years ago, he's often being brash and reckless in the battle. I often make sure that he won't be too reckless while we fight against the war.**" Neil told her which made her to think one person that he was referring to, Setsuna.

"...are you talking about Setsuna? Oh man..." She sighed down in large defeat upon saying it.

Neil laughed slightly as he said, "**...you guessed it. Where is he lately?**"

Surprised with Neil's question, she blushed.

"Err...he's with the ELS, he became the humanity's liaison..." She answered, slightly nervous with Neil.

'Oh no...Why he asked me about Setsuna? Urgh...' She thought to herself.

"**I get it now. He managed to save the world from destruction, I presume?**" Neil questioned to her.

Shizume let out a hum, confirming over Neil's question.

"**Don't worry, you will be fine. As long as you don't let your anger gets you, you will make yourself out from the battle safely.**" Neil assured her.

"...but I can't ignore my friends' safety. I don't care if I got injured, but as long as my friends' safe, that's all matters. I do not want to let them die before me, although I had to die for saving the world and Celestial Being..." Shizume replied as clenched her fists tightly.

"**Good luck with that, Shizume-chan. You know, it's hard to find a good pilot lately. If someone like you resolved to fight for humanity's future, you need to remember one thing. You need to change...not only for yourself, but for the future of the humanity and for the world. No matter how many times you fall, you need to try to rise until you succeed. Always remember, we can't let humanity falls into the wrong hand. No matter what it takes, you need to keep yourself alive.**" Neil advised Shizume as she nodded in agreement.

"You're right." was her only reply.

"**Well, time to go. I'll see you again, someday.**" He sighed.

"Thank you...and mind if I call you, Neil nii-san?" She asked at him.

"**Of course you can...kiddo. See you.**" He made his hand gun gesture at her in which she smiled slightly.

When Neil's ghost disappeared, she silently made her resolution to herself.

'I don't care if I became the world's enemy, and I don't care if everyone hates me. I'll remain, I'll remain with Celestial Being, and I'll live my life as a Gundam Meister. And I'll fight...for the better future. And I'll eliminate for those who want to crush the world's peace...even though it will cost my life to eliminate that distortion.'

"You're too deep in your personal thoughts, you know that?"

Snapping out from her train of thoughts, she turned her back as she saw Sagitta, leaning at the door. She sighed down silently.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

"Nothing, Sumeragi wants to meet us at the briefing room. We're going to land at Malaysia." Sagitta replied.

"We're heading to Malaysia... Hmm, I'd better hope that I won't bump with my family members." Shizume murmured, which Sagitta didn't quite hear of what Shizume say to herself.

Raising an eyebrow, he let out a small confusion at his face.

"I'd better not to say anything about that." He sighed slightly.

She nodded at Sagitta as the Innovade and the Innovator quickly went to the briefing room quietly.

* * *

10 minutes later

* * *

As all Ptolemy Mark III crewmembers assembled at the briefing room, Shizume stood in the middle as the only Innovator while the other stood against each other, forming into a circle. At the front, Sumeragi looked over her crews and also the youngest Gundam meister together with their newest crewmember.

"What's the rush, Sumeragi-san?" Adrianne asked in confusion.

"We're heading to the Earth, and we're going to find the final member there." was Sumeragi's reply.

All of them looked in confusion as Shizume didn't say anything about Sumeragi's sudden change at her face. Looking at Shizume who remained silent, Sumeragi let out a sigh as she spoke, "That person comes from Sakurai's family member, it's your elder sister...Sakurai."

Sakurai let out a shock as she asked to Sumeragi, "...Sumeragi-san, are you sure? W-What's her position in Ptolemy this time?"

"I think I'll let Shizume answer it." Sumeragi answered while nodding at Shizume.

The youngest Gundam Meister nodded as she quickly said, "Nazira Mariana Ahmad, she's the newest recruit as a Gundam Meister and she will pilot the newest Gundam, GNP-003 Equinox Gundam."

"Oh man, your sister is the new Gundam Meister." Alvin commented dryly at Sakurai.

"Oi, who told you guys about that latest info?" Santiago asked to the blue haired Innovade and the black haired Innovator.

"Veda relayed this information to both of us while we're on our way to the briefing room." Sagitta replied, saving Shizume's time from talking.

_That should silent them down_, Marie thought while letting out a small laugh with Lockon, Feldt, Mileina, Ian, Linda, Lasse, Akito, Santiago, Meredith, Alicia, Khairul, Sakurai and Sumeragi while the other new Gundam Meisters' jaw dropped open (excluding Shizume and Sagitta, who just let out a small smirk).

Allelujah let out a small chuckle.

"I bet Tieria talked to you guys again." Lasse said plainly to them.

"No, it was Regene Regetta that relayed this information to both of us." Sagitta countered over Lasse's words.

"And is there any volunteer to go there?" Sumeragi asked the crew.

"I'll go." She said to Sumeragi which surprised the whole crew.

"I'm coming with you, Shizume." Sagitta quickly told the crew which made them off-guard with his sudden volunteer.

"Oi, are you sure?" Lockon asked at Sagitta and Shizume.

"She's going to be okay. After all, Shizume's father is my father's older brother. Or in the other words, we're cousins." Sakurai replied over Lockon's question which Shizume nodded.

"Okay, that's settled. Ptolemy will drop Shizume and Sagitta at the designed rendezvous point. At that point, our agent who also been known as Sakurai's older brother will wait you there. Is that clear for both of you?" Sumeragi briefed at the Innovator and Innovade which the latter nodded in unison.

"...Rahman nii-san..." She muttered silently.

"Sumeragi, did Rahman know that we're going to pick Nazira?" The blue haired Innovade quickly questioned over the Eurasian tactical forecaster.

"Yes, he did know about that and he will arrange your meeting with her, okay?" Sumeragi said to the only Innovator and Innovade.

Shizume replied with a simple nod without saying anything.

"Shizume, you're too quiet. You need to speak at least." Adrianne told her as she sounded quite irritated with the tall black haired girl.

Shizume let out a growl as she was slightly angry with Adrianne.

"Oh no...Not again, Noriega-san." Mileina grumbled.

"When you aren't supposed to make her angry, Adrianne?" Linda asked to Adrianne.

"Man, do you have to force her to do that? She will speak if she needs to... so don't force her, got that?" Alvin quickly told the Germany Meister as he defended over the youngest Malaysian Meister.

Adrianne gave up immediately when Sagitta, Hallelujah (who briefly switched his personality with Allelujah for defending Shizume), Soma (who agreed to switch her personality with Marie in order to defend Shizume) and Lyle quickly glared at her.

"You think you want to mess up with her, get through of me at the first place." said Hallelujah, sounded very sadistic.

"He's right… you have no right to force her speaking when she felt she didn't want to do so." Soma told Adrianne while flashing a cold stare at the Germany Meister.

"You have a lot of defender here..." Adrianne murmured, sounded very defeated.

"Well...Serves you right, Adrianne." Virginia told her in mock tone.

"We will drop you when we reach there, got that?" Sumeragi asked them.

Looking at Sumeragi with full of determination, the greyish blue eyed girl and purple eyed Innovade quickly replied, "Roger!" in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile

CBS Celestial Being

Control Room

* * *

At the control room, Brigadier General Kati Mannequin, her husband, Patrick Mannequin (or simply known as Patrick Colasour), Billy Katagiri, together with some ESF Army watched the assault at Centrica Space Colony which been halted by Celestial Being.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Kati quickly commented to the officers, "It looks like they came out from hiding after 3 years ago...since one of their Meisters managed to halt the war against the ELS. And it looks like they had solid reason to come back."

"General, are we going to fight against Celestial Being...or this new rebel group?" First Lieutenant Anastasia Lawrence quickly questioned the brown haired brigadier general.

"Yeah, the new Gundams...one of them saved our army. Which side should we take this time?" Colonel Vergil Roberto Sanchez quickly asked as he sounded very confused.

"Most likely...we're going to assist Celestial Being. They're the ones that saved our world twice...and knowing their tactical forecaster, she knew that the world had become distorted again because of this rebel group." Kati answered over Colonel Sanchez's question.

"But then, General Mannequin...we need to use the well-advanced mobile suits in order to fight this new threat since the Celestial Being had newly advanced Gundams in their hands." Major Vernon Estrada said to the brown haired General.

"I know we need to be prepared for that outcome. Billy, did you finish 'them' down?" Kati asked while looking at Billy Katagiri.

Letting out a laugh, he quickly replied, "Of course I am. New mobile suits for the ESF Army are ready to roll out for this time. Advanced GN-X V, GN-X VI, Brave II and also...Ahead III...All of them based from GN-X IV, Brave and also the previous Ahead units."

"Not only that, we also had new battleship for land, sea and space use." Josephina Schwartz told them.

"It's good to have these new mobile suits and new ships. At least, we need to be alert with the new possibility that the new fight will be happen again. We can't let those rebels from causing the chaos." Captain Ichiro Shirokawa commented which Kati nodded.

"And of course, it sounds really good if we help them to defeat this new threat." Kati said to them while looking the video silently.

* * *

Malaysia

* * *

When Shizume and Sagitta was been dropped at the secluded shores of Sepang beach, they were been greeted by Sakurai's brother and her sister-in-law, Abdul Rahman Ahmad and his wife, Arianna Rahman.

He eyed at Shizume's outfit which consists of a black jacket with high collar –underneath the jacket, she wore long sleeve turtle neck navy blue shirt with high collar-, black pants, black skirt which reached the upper knee and matching knee-high black leather boots. She also wore black gloves, black scarf which she wrapped it around her neck and black sunglasses to cover her eyes.

Arianna looked at Sagitta's outfit which consists of a dark green jacket – underneath the jacket, he wore long sleeve turtle neck purple shirt with high collar-, dark brown trousers, black fingerless gloves and a pair of black shoes. She silently made mental note to herself that Shizume needs more colourful outfit since the one that she wears are more into black outfit.

"Hello Marisa, it's been a long time...my dear cousin." Rahman greeted his younger cousin.

"...yeah, it's been awhile, Rahman nii-san, Arianna nee-chan." She quickly greeted her older cousins.

"And hello to you too, Sagitta." Arianna waved at him as she greeted him.

"Yeah, same goes to me too, Rahman, Arianna." Sagitta replied.

Switching into Malay language, she quickly asked her older cousins, "_So, how are your family and my family doing lately?_"

"_They're fine, Risa. Don't worry... they don't know where you are now_." Rahman answered in Malaysia's official language.

"_About your sister, Nazira...where is she?_" Sagitta questioned the Celestial Being's agents in Malay language.

Rahman and Arianna were surprised when Sagitta spoke in Malay while Shizume let out a minuscule smirk which unnoticed by them.

"_Wow...I'd never thought that you can speak Malay_, _Sagitta. For your information, she's currently at Mid Valley Megamall. She's watching movies._" Arianna answered.

"_I hope it won't be romantic film again...You do know that I hate romantic and horror films._" Shizume said, slightly winced over her least favourite movie genres.

"_Yes, I know that, Risa. So, come on. Let's head there. She's waiting._" Rahman replied while ruffling his cousin's head.

Without wasting their time, Shizume and Sagitta quickly boarded Rahman's car and quickly strapped the seatbelt on as Rahman silently drove his car to Mid Valley Megamall.

* * *

On the way to the Mid Valley Megamall, small chat filled the car as they spoke in Malay language rather than speaking in international language, English. As Sagitta chat with Rahman and Arianna, Shizume put her MP3 player on as she listened the new song that she downloaded before Ptolemy descended to the Earth.

* * *

"_Oku sen no meguri ai no naka de_

_Saigo made kono deai wo boku wa hoshi ga aru darou_

_Kirei ni kikazaru tame no kotoba_

_Sonna mono ni imi wa nai_

_Hitsuyou nai suteruyo_

_Shinzo ni mo nai nou ni mo nai_

_Doko ni mo mi atara nai kokoro_

_Futari no aida nara tashika ni kanji rareru" (1)_

* * *

'Setsuna, why I could felt your deep pain...what kind of power that drags me to know more about you? Out of all Ptolemy crew, why I'm the only one that could feel your presence? But why Allelujah nii-san, Marie nee-san and Sagitta cannot feel your presence? What is this feeling actually?'

Looking Shizume who was too deep in her thought, Rahman let out a large sigh as he said to the greyish blue eyed girl, "Oi missy! We're almost there! Please snap up from your thoughts now!"

Surprised with Rahman's call, she blinked at her older cousin which she quickly apologised at him.

"Hmm, Risa...what's wrong? You're thinking of someone, didn't you?" Arianna quickly questioned at her younger cousin.

"H-how Arianna nee-san knows?" She questioned back at Arianna while blinking her eyes innocently.

"I'm older than you...Risa, and I know you too well, especially when you tend to be too deep in your thoughts. And it looks like you have a crush on someone, eh?" The older female replied.

As she was been completely off guard by Arianna's words, Shizume quickly blushed as she exclaimed, "Nee-san! No, no, no, no, no...I'm still single. Don't be too silly, I don't have anyone special at this moment..."

Rahman laughed as he quickly interrupted them, "She got you there."

Sagitta let out a laugh.

"What about Setsuna F. Seiei? Did you think about him just now?" Sagitta quickly asked to the steel blue eyed girl.

Shizume just scratched her head as she was clueless to answer Sagitta's question. Rahman laughed at his younger cousin and patted her head.

"Don't worry...I will tell nothing to Ptolemy crew. We'll keep it as your secret." Rahman assured the black-haired, steel-azure eyed girl while patting her head.

"Okay, come on. We're here." Arianna said while laughing.

Shrugging her shoulders, Shizume quickly put her dark coloured sunglasses on and quickly walked out from the car as she and Sagitta followed Rahman and Arianna to meet Nazira.

* * *

Ptolemy

South Chinese Sea

* * *

In the bridge room, Feldt received the message from Shizume and quickly relayed it to Sumeragi and the rest of the crew.

"Sumeragi-san, Shizume had sent a message. They had met with Rahman and Arianna as they promised." The pink-haired operator informed to the Ptolemy's tactical forecaster.

"Thank goodness. Is there anything else?" Sumeragi asked while letting out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, Rahman asked us to dock at secret docking bay at his house." Feldt immediately replied over Sumeragi's question while typing.

"Just go there Lasse-san, Akito-kun. My brother's house had many trusted agents. All of them are on our side. He told me yesterday." Sakurai recommended.

"Wow...your brother's mind is quite brilliant." Allelujah spoke while Marie nodded.

"Well, don't you know that he's one of the greatest minds in the Earth? Uh, I mean...he's quite genius and his IQ is quite high." Sakurai answered.

"That explains how he got many contacts to find you guys, excluding Sakurai." Alvin commented dryly.

"Yeah, He doesn't really mind if your family became the member of Celestial Being." Vincent spoke, sounded very amusing.

"Hmm, I'd never thought that Rahman will become Celestial Being agent, Ira. You don't even tell me about that." Khairul said, sounded rather dryly.

"I know. My mistake...Sorry Hafifi..." Sakurai apologized sheepishly.

"That's okay." He replied with a smile.

"Ira?" All Meisters and the rest of Ptolemy crew said in unison, slightly confused.

"Oh, that's my nickname in my family." Sakurai immediately answered while rubbing the back of her neck.

"I see..." Lockon said while smirking lightly.

* * *

ELS Homeworld

Place Unknown

* * *

Looking at the rebuilt Raphael Gundam which been fitted with the GN Drives, Setsuna smiled as it reminded him how Tieria saved him when he was unable to fight properly 3 years ago, and how he came to help him to fend off A-LAWs forces at the Proud space colony and also Graham Aker's Masurao at Africa Tower 5 years ago. He remembered how happy Tieria and Ptolemy 2 crew to have him back into Celestial Being once again. He knew everything was already changed as he was here, here in the ELS homeworld. But then, he wished to contact the third purebred Innovator, Shizume Sakurako Shirogane, however, from what Tieria had told him earlier, Shizume and also Sagitta Shadow, the androgynous blue haired Innovade, had went to Malaysia for retrieving the final Gundam Meister in which he found out that the new Gundam meister is Shizume's cousin and also Sakurai's older sister, Nazira Mariana Ahmad.

While watching Raphael, Tieria came to Setsuna, wearing his purple pilot suit. Hearing the approaching footsteps, Setsuna turned and looked at his fellow friend.

"Reminiscing over something?" The purple haired Meister asked to the black haired Innovator.

"...yeah. I still remember on how you managed to find me back at Proud space colony and when you guys managed to find me back when I fought that guy at Africa Tower. But for now, everything had changed. I wish I could come, but for now...I can't." Setsuna replied as he felt upset.

"I know...I'll watch her, for you. Is there anything you want me to do?" Tieria quickly questioned back to Setsuna.

"Please give this letter to her." He answered while he gave the letter to Tieria.

Taking the letter from the first humanity's Innovator, Tieria looked at the envelope and smiled.

"Okay, I get it. I'm waiting you there, Setsuna F. Seiei." The crimson eyed Innovade said as he sounded very honoured to the Innovator.

"I will, Tieria Erde. By the way...Good luck and have a safe journey. Send my regards to them...especially her. Tell her that I'm expecting our first meeting, someday." The brown eyed Innovator assured to Tieria.

"Yeah, I will tell them. Farewell, Setsuna." He shook his hand with Setsuna.

"Farewell...Tieria." He replied calmly.

Not long after that, Tieria boarded Raphael and sat silently. He admitted to himself that the new upgrade which included the retrofitted of the power plant for Raphael which is the original GN Drives and also the other upgrades, which granted Raphael full capabilities in the combat, especially at Earth's atmosphere.

"Alright Raphael, it's time to head back to the Earth. Raphael, Tieria Erde, launching!" Tieria told to himself as he launched.

Raphael's blue eyes flashed into life as the GN Drives humming and Raphael took its flight and left the place. Within few moments, it soared into the sky and silently flew back to the earth in order to assist Ptolemy and also the Celestial Being.

"Good luck, Tieria." Setsuna said to himself while watching Raphael left.

* * *

Malaysia

Mid Valley Megamall

1 pm

* * *

When the movie was ended, Nazira Mariana Ahmad quickly left the cinema and walked straight to the food court. As she reached the food court, she saw her brother, sister-in-law, her cousin and a blue haired man, drinking their drinks –Shizume drank her cappuccino, Sagitta drank milk tea, Arianna drank iced cocoa and Rahman drank black coffee-. Upon reaching their side, she smiled at them.

"Hi sis, hi bro...And long time no see, Risa." Nazira greeted Shizume, Rahman and Arianna.

"Yeah, it's quite awhile...Nazira nee-san." Shizume replied dryly.

"Who is this? Is that your boyfriend?" Nazira asked to the younger black haired girl.

Shizume groaned as she answered, "Correction, that's not my boyfriend. This is my friend, Sagitta Shadow. Sagitta, this is my cousin, Nazira...Nazira Mariana Ahmad."

"Hello Sagitta, I'm sorry for mistaking you as her boyfriend. Yes, just as what she said, I'm Nazira Mariana Ahmad, just call me Nazira." Shizume's older cousin greeted Sagitta politely.

"Nice to meet you." Sagitta greeted back.

"Well, should we get into the car now?" Arianna asked to them.

Letting a nod, all of them quickly left without saying anything.

* * *

Malaysia

USJ 1

Rahman's house

* * *

By the time when Rahman and Arianna reached the house with Sagitta, Shizume and Nazira, all Ptolemy crew had waited them at the living room, wearing their civilian clothes. Looking at the newcomers, Nazira wondered about them.

"Err, Risa...any idea who are they?" Nazira asked while she felt quite bewildered with the guests.

"Sorry for not telling you, Nazira nee-san. We're from Celestial Being." Shizume's tone sudden changed into serious tone.

Surprised, she questioned back to her younger cousin, "Celestial Being? I thought Celestial Being was disbanded."

Letting out a frown, Sakurai answered her older sister's question, "Disbanded? Not really, we're hiding for 3 years to recruit new members and also developing new battleship and Gundams."

As her mind suddenly realized, she said, "Oh man, what is this...A joke? Risa, Ira, don't tell me that you're..."

Shizume instantly nodded and spoke, "Yes, I join Celestial Being officially when I was 21, and I became the Gundam Meister. And now, you're the chosen one to become Gundam Meister like us."

"What about both of you then? Will you be okay without Munira and me?" Nazira questioned to her older brother and sister in law.

Smiling, Adrianna answered, "I'll be okay. After all, we're ex-army."

"Man, guess I need to start to learn how to pilot a Gundam." Nazira grumbled.

"Don't be too worried Nazira, the Meisters will teach you how to pilot a Gundam. You will be okay." Rahman assured his sister.

"HE'S RIGHT! HE'S RIGHT!" A white Haro bounced to Nazira which made her confused.

"Oi, what's that ball thing actually?" She asked blankly.

"That's Haro. Hey Haro, please say hello to Nazira." Sakurai explained while her white Haro bounced energetically.

"HELLO NAZIRA! HELLO NAZIRA!" Sakurai's white Haro chimed together Shizume's silver blue Haro while bouncing.

"You got 2 hours to pack your things. Arianna, go help her." Rahman told Nazira and Adrianna.

"Okay then, dear. Come on Nazira, we need to pack your things now." said Adrianna with a smile.

"Okay."

With that, Nazira went to her room with Adrianna followed behind her sister in law.

'Cheesy.' Shizume thought while feeling amused.

"By the way, we'll rest here around 2 hours." Sumeragi reminded to the crew and the rest of Gundam Meisters which they nodded in unison.

"I want to go out." Shizume spoke as she tied down her long black hair.

"...where are you going?" Sakurai asked to her younger cousin.

"...Sunway Pyramid. I need to be off alone." Was her only answer.

Rahman sighed down in defeat upon hearing his younger cousin's words. He silently told to himself to allow her to go out by herself.

"Okay then, here." He said while throwing the key to her which she managed to catch it.

She stared the key on her hands as she spoke, "...motorcycle...key?"

"I bought that bike for you and just think it as your personal transport from now on. And here's the helmet." He informed to Shizume as he gave the motorcycle helmet to Shizume.

"...okay, I'll be back within one and half hour later, Sumeragi-san." Shizume informed to Sumeragi which she nodded.

"Don't let yourself off-guard." Sumeragi advised.

"I know." was her only reply.

"By the way, here's some pocket money. Who knows what you will buy if you go to the mall then." Rahman told her while handing one thousand ringgit to the tall raven haired girl.

She took the money silently while storing it into her wallet. She silently went off, bringing the safety helmet into her arms.

Few minutes later, the sound of motorcycle's engine was heard and they saw Shizume left the house.

"I wonder…why she liked to be alone." Sagitta murmured while the Meisters nodded silently.

* * *

Sunway Pyramid

* * *

Walking into the shopping area, she went to get a blueberry cheese flavoured ice cream for herself. After paying the ice cream, she went to watch over the exhibition which been held at the atrium area. Looking at the new gadgets, she silently looked at them with full interest. Her focus went died when she heard someone called her name.

"Marisa?"

As she turned around, she saw her older brothers and sisters together with their spouses and children.

"Mama...is that...?" A little girl asked while tugging at her mother's pants.

"Yes sweetheart, that's your aunt." Marisa's older sister replied, assuringly.

"Alisa nee-san...Amira nee-san...Aiman nii-san...Hafizi nii-san..." Shizume murmured.

"Alisa...She knew your name. Don't tell me that she is...?" The man, which Shizume could assume that he was her sister's husband, questioned to her sister.

"Yes, she's our little sister...Marisa, Marisa Nurashikin Mohammad Rahimi." She answered back while looking at her younger sister.

"Marisa..."

Her older sister, Alisa went to Shizume and hugged her, which soon followed by her other siblings.

"Nee-chan...Nii-san..." was her only reply while being hugged by her older siblings.

* * *

Sunway Pyramid

Food Court

* * *

After ordering the drinks and some light snack, she sat down beside her sisters as she felt slightly uncomfortable with the new family members who she could assume that her older siblings had already married and had children.

"Risa, where have you been lately? Mama was worried about you." Aiman asked to his little sister.

"...I lived with Rahman nii-san, and I'm in travel lately. Thanks to him, my life was better than usual after papa shooed me away from the house." She replied calmly, not showing her sad tone.

Blinking in confusion, Alisa asked, "...In travel? Where?"

"Anywhere I want to go, sis, bro. And, you had already married, that's good for you to have your own kids." She answered, as she had to hide out her involvement in Celestial Being.

"Yeah, we know. When your turn will come?" Hafizi questioned to his sister teasingly.

She coughed upon hearing her brother's words. She quickly replied, "I don't know. Don't ask me about marriage. I'm not ready with that topic."

She blushed slightly.

"I don't know you've already married and had kids too..." Shizume spoke, sounded very innocently.

"Oops, sorry...By the way, I think you didn't know our spouses yet." Alisa laughed slightly as she nodded to her husband, sister in law and brother in law.

Shizume nodded.

"I'm Azrul Halimi Rahman, Alisa's husband." Azrul introduced himself.

"My name is Adriana Halimah Hashim, Aiman's wife. You can call me Halimah, in order not to be confused with Rahman's wife." Adriana said while introduced her name.

"Hello Marisa, my name's Asilah Rindiani Rashid, Hafizi's wife." Asilah immediately introduced herself.

"My name's Fariz Halimi Jailani, Amira's husband." Fariz ends up the introduction by saying his name, while smiling.

"Nice...to meet you." Shizume said, timidly.

"And, you also got your nieces and nephews..." Asilah told the younger black haired girl.

Marisa went surprised upon seeing her nephews and nieces.

"What's...their name?" was her question.

"Aliya, Arina, Aisyah, Harun, Musa, Muhammad and also...Nabila and Nazrul." Aiman answered simply.

"Is Nabila and Nazrul, twins? They're…look alike." Shizume asked while slightly confused.

"Yes, we are. Are you...our aunt?" A pigtailed little girl asked to Shizume.

Looking at the little girl, she smiled slightly as she replied, "Yes...I'm your aunt. My name is Marisa, Marisa Nurashikin Mohammad Rahimi."

"Ohh...mummy told us that she had a little sister, so...it was you...Aunt Marisa. I'm Nabila." said the pigtailed little girl who was been known as Nabila.

"Yeah, hello Nabila." Shizume greeted her little niece.

"Nabila and Nazrul are my children, Aliya and Musa is Aiman's children, Muhammad and Aisyah is Hafizi's children while Harun and Arina are Amira's children." Alisa explained to her sister while Marisa let out a small nod.

* * *

An hour later

* * *

After she was done with her small shopping day, her siblings decided that they should take a photograph which Shizume allowed. At the parking area, they gathered for one last time.

"So, when will you return back to Malaysia?" Hafizi asked at his little sister.

"I don't know, sis...but don't tell dad that I met you guys. Maybe when the chaos ends, I'll return." She replied while looking at the watch which her siblings bought for her.

Her siblings, brothers and sisters in law went shocked.

"The chaos? Did you mean, about the attack at the space colony?" Aiman asked to Marisa.

Shizume nodded as she replied, "It's on the TV. You better be alert, Celestial Being had return from hiding...who knows their latest intention this time."

Her siblings nodded.

"So, I'd better go to Rahman nii-san's house. This is his bike, and I borrow from him. I need to return it back to him." She rambled.

"Yeah...send our regards to him." Fariz reminded to the younger woman.

"Sure." She replied.

"Aunt Marisa, will we ever meet you again?" Aliya asked to Marisa.

Kneeling down to Aliya, she smiled as she answered, "Yes... I promise, someday...when everything's become okay, I'll come and see you again."

"Promise that you will take us anywhere we want to go." Muhammad asked to Marisa.

Feeling pleased with her nieces and nephews, she replied, "Okay, I promise...I'll buy ice cream for you on that time."

"PROMISE!" All her newly met nieces and nephews chorused in unison.

Shizume quickly put her helmet and buckled it for safety. She quickly ignites the bike and within few minutes later, she left the mall as she went back to Rahman's house.

"Marisa...she's maturing, and no longer the same Marisa that I used to know." Alisa said while watching her youngest sister left.

"Yeah, I agree. I wonder why though." Aiman replied, confused.

* * *

USJ 1

Rahman's House

* * *

While the rest of Ptolemy crew went off talking about their life before they involved in Celestial Being, Shizume arrived silently in front of the porch. By the time she walked into the living room, she blinked slightly at the crew who was chatting around. Luckily, Silver Blue Haro rolled to Shizume and quickly bounced at its only owner, alerting them about Shizume's return.

"Welcome back Shizume! Welcome back Shizume!" The said coloured Haro bounced at its owner while the steel azure eyed girl smiled slightly as she caught it, holding it into her arms.

"Oh, welcome home. I swear, you love to sneak inside without anybody's notice...but why you're been known as Shizume?" Nazira asked to the black haired girl.

"That's her code name! That's her code name!" Silver Blue Haro quickly beeped.

"Oh, thanks for the simple explanation, Haro!" Nazira beamed at Shizume's Haro.

"Oh...I see. You met someone today? You seem to be in good mood." Vincent asked to the meister of the Future Gundam.

Shizume nodded and answered, "I met them...my older siblings with their spouses and their children..."

Arianna chuckled as she said, "Oh, I get it...They met you there? What did they ask you?"

"...They ask about me, and I had to lie to them that I lived with you and also...I'm in travel. At least I didn't tell them I'm in Celestial Being. If I did, I'm totally in big trouble." Shizume answered, sounded a bit scared.

"At least you lie to them for good reason." Virginia replied.

"Yeah, I think I'll head back to Ptolemy...I'm tired with window shopping today."

"Okay, you can go. By the way, you do a good job...Shizume." Sumeragi praised.

"Well...it's nothing then, Sumeragi-san. I'm just doing the job." Shizume answered while

"You're being too cool." Allelujah spoke to the youngest Gundam meister.

"Cool, huh? Hmmm, maybe it's just the way I'm used to stay away from people, sorry..." She replied as she went off to Ptolemy Mark III for resting.

"She's quite secretive when if her siblings asked about her life. At least, she knew what she was supposed to do." Lockon spoke while scratching his head.

"I don't blame her for having such a complicated life, but then...it was her own choice to be a part of Celestial Being." Alvin commented, watching Shizume left.

* * *

Ptolemy Mark III

Shizume's quarters

* * *

After successfully retreated from her cousin's house, she went off to the shower and silently enjoying her shower. As she let her mind thinking about the certain Krugis meister, she felt her cheeks were feeling hot.

"Oops, I shouldn't think about him right now, eh?"

Shaking off the thoughts away, she stepped out from the bathroom and dried down her body. When she was done, she slipped on her Celestial Being uniform and sat down at the edge of her bed. She wondered deep in her mind how Setsuna contacted her although he's already at the ELS home world.

* * *

_It seems you went too deep in your thoughts again...Shizume Sakurako Shirogane._

* * *

Shizume went surprised to hear Tieria's voice while her eyes were glowing brightly.

* * *

_**...Tieria! Where are you?**_ (2)

_I'm on my way to Earth._

_**Wow...that's good news. Really, you do make me surprised again, Tieria. Did Setsuna say anything this time?**_

_He's been worried about you._

* * *

Shizume blushed.

* * *

_**Again? Uh, I don't even know what's gotten into him, suddenly worried about me... that one wasn't even in his department.**_

* * *

"_Oh no..._" She mumbled in her homeland language in shock.

* * *

_Don't worry, he left something for you...but please relay to the Ptolemy that I'm heading to Earth with Raphael._

* * *

Shizume blinked.

* * *

"_**Raphael? I thought it was been destroyed 3 years ago.**_"

"_The ELS was kind enough to rebuild it, and they even retrofitted it with the GN Drives._"

"_**Oh...okay then. See you soon, and by the way...Mileina missed you so much.**_"

This time, it was Tieria who blushed with Shizume's statement.

"_Alright, tell her...that I'm returning._"

"_**Heh, anytime.**_"

* * *

She silently sighed down heavily when the quantum brainwave communication between Tieria and her was finished. She quickly lay down at the bed after taking the boots off as she let her eyes shut while drifted off to get some nap.

* * *

In the mean time when Shizume fell asleep, all crew members returned to their workstation after they changed back into their uniform. By the time when Nazira finished donning her Celestial Being pilot suit which is lavender, dark purple and white, she looked at herself in front of the mirror. Satisfied with her new look, she walked out from her room with her helmet in her hands and she looked at Khairul, Marie, Allelujah and Sakurai.

"So, where's her room?" Nazira asked to them.

"Not far from us. I've already checked her earlier. She's sleeping." Marie replied.

Nazira frowned slightly.

"At the time like this, she's able to sleep? No way..." Nazira spoke rather bewildered.

"Don't ask us why." Khairul replied as he crossed his arms at his chest.

"Okay then, but why does both of you been referred into the other name? Why you got new alias?" Nazira quickly questioned to them, changing the subject.

"Oh, actually...Celestial Being was sworn into secrecy. Most of the Celestial Being members had their painful pasts and they used their code names as security purposes. Oh, by the way...Sumeragi-san had already confirmed your code name." Sakurai replied while holding her helmet.

Widening in amazement, she asked to her sister, "I got code names? What's my code name then?"

"Tsugumi Hitomi Narukami. Are you going to be okay with it?" Allelujah answered while asking back to Nazira.

Nazira smiled upon hearing her new code name.

"I think I'll be okay with that new name. Let's go, you said that I need to train with my new Gundam." Nazira replied happily.

With that, they left to meet Ian and Linda who waited them at the MS Container.

* * *

Place unknown

Time unknown

* * *

Looking at the footage from the screen, all main members of the mysterious faction which been known as Divine Judgemental were surprised with the timely intervention from the Celestial Being. Feeling frustrated, Rufus slammed his fist on the desk.

"How in the hell did Celestial Being found out that attack? I thought they're already gone!" Rufus snarled in anger.

"But then, when did they complete their Gundams? I thought they're already running out of their source." Eve replied while looking at Felix.

"But then, how they found out that we're attacking that colony?" Felix asked to his friends.

"Yeah, its kind a bit weird for them to find us attacked that colony." Kazuar replied, while thinking.

"None of us leak that information attacking the colony, but then...maybe they got someone who accidentally sensed the attack." Gabriel informed to the members of Divine Judgemental.

All of them went silent.

Puzzled with Gabriel's statement, she spoke, "Only the purebred Innovator could sense any impending danger...unless they had new Innovator pilot with them."

"But then, who?" Eve immediately questioned.

"No idea." Raven replied shortly.

"As for your favour, we're going to start our next attack. Where should we start the next attack then?" Marla asked to Rufus.

Smirking, Rufus replied with a smirk, "We will commence our attack...soon."

* * *

Meanwhile

Ptolemy Mark III

Shizume's quarters

* * *

Shizume's eyes quickly shot up open as she sat up quickly.

"Damn, I fell asleep." She grumbled.

"Good thing that you woke up from your sleep. Have you checked your Gundam?" A voice interrupted her from thinking.

Looking at the source of the voice, she saw Virginia who was leaning against the door. She let out a small nod at the red-haired Canadian Meister while she sat up.

"Why don't you go to the container? Ian-san and Linda-san had something for you, apparently the latest news for the new Gundam, I guess..." Virginia told her while shrugging.

Nodding, she said to Virginia, "I'll go, after I wash my face."

"Alright then, I'll tell them." was her only answer.

With that, Virginia left Shizume alone as she slipped her boots on and quickly went to the bathroom for washing her face. Within few minutes later, she walked off from the bathroom and quickly changed into her pilot suit. She silently left her room and walked straight to the MS Container where Ian and Linda waited her, with her helmet in her hands.

* * *

Later

Ptolemy Mark III

MS Container

* * *

When Shizume arrived at the container, Linda and Ian greeted the blue-grey eyed girl.

"Ian-san, Linda-san..." Shizume called the Vashtis softly.

"You're here finally. Sleep well?" Linda asked to the younger girl, smiling.

Shizume shook her head as she said, "I got weird dream. I dreamt Future was badly damaged and I was too upset, until later...a light came to me and the next thing I remembered is...I sat inside the new Gundam."

Both husband and wife looked at each other and stared at Shizume again.

"Hmm, that's pretty strange. It might be the sign that you will receive your new Gundam." Ian said while putting his gloved hand at his chin.

"Make sure you don't tell to others. They might take that meaning in the wrong way." Shizume reminded to them.

"Okay, so...let's check over Future." Linda gestured Shizume straight to her Gundam.

"...Roger."

* * *

Ptolemy Mark III

Bridge

* * *

"Yo, is she awake?" Lyle quickly asked at the red haired Canadian meister once she entered the bridge.

"Yeah, she went to the container...apparently the news for the newly developed Gundam, special for her, which Ian-san and Linda-san had asked Sherilyn Hyde to monitor over this new Gundam's progress." The redhead answered the Irish Meister's question.

"I see. She often falls asleep too sudden." The English Meister commented as the Lancaster brothers nodded in unison.

"I wonder why she called him via his first name only." The Germany Meister asked to them, as she slightly wondered in confusion.

"He asked her to do so."

Everyone looked at the blue haired Innovade, slightly confused.

"Yeah, like I said, Tieria asked Shizume to call him only by his first name. After all, he told me that he could felt that she could do something for the future of this world. Unless some of you didn't realize how he trusted Setsuna which made him to believe that he could save the world from the ELS 3 years ago." Sagitta answered, in order to avoid confusion among the crew.

Sumeragi, Feldt, Lasse and Lyle froze for a moment before they nodded.

"He told you about that war?" Meredith asked at the purple eyed Innovade.

Sagitta nodded. Seconds later, his eyes glowed when he felt Shizume contacted him in which Akito noticed at the certain glow at Sagitta's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Akito asked.

"Nothing, it's only her." was Sagitta's only reply.

The meisters and the crewmembers nodded as they knew the person who Sagitta referred to, Shizume.

* * *

_Hey Sagitta, how's the bridge? Is everyone there?_ (4)

_**Yeah, everything's fine. How are you at the container then?**_

_Good, Ian-san informed me that Fereshte had finished constructing the new GN Drives. They're at one of the resource facility to initialize the newly developed systems and also the armaments for this new Gundam. Linda-san told me that they're still thinking the new name for this new Gundam...but the serial number for this one is already confirmed._

_**GN Drives' construction is already complete? Wow, what's the number for this unnamed Gundam?**_

_What I can confirm for the serial number of this Gundam is, currently GNF-0000..._

_**Okay. I'll notify to Sumeragi and the rest.**_

_Alright...I'd better get ready._

_**Get ready for what?**_"

_Well, you better ask Feldt and Mileina to check on e-sensor. I got bad feeling when we're cruising inside the sea, our enemy will attack...the last thing I found out is being tricked with our enemies. Oh, I almost forgot that Tieria's on his way to Earth with Raphael._

_**Ok, got it then.**_

* * *

"I guess Shizume's telling you something important then, Sagitta." Santiago quickly commented for Sagitta's silence.

"Well, yeah...you're right, Allelujah. From what Shizume had told me, Ian notified that Fereshte had finished constructing the new GN Drives for the GNF-0000. Right now, Fereshte and the rest of Celestial Being engineers were initializing the systems for this new Gundam." He explained.

"GNF-0000...was it the serial number for this new Gundam?" Sumeragi quickly questioned the blue haired Innovade.

Sagitta replied with a nod, and spoke, "And I got important news from Shizume, a good one."

"What news this time?" Lockon asked.

"Tieria's on his way to Earth with Raphael. Apparently, he got Raphael rebuilt again." Sagitta replied.

"I think she warned you this time, huh?" Alicia questioned back at him.

"Right...Mileina-chan, Feldt-chan, could you guys do some scan inside the sea with e-sensors? She got bad feeling while we're cruising inside the sea." Sagitta answered while crossing his arms.

"Roger."

Mileina and Feldt quickly made the whole scan around the sea for detecting any incoming enemies.

Few minutes later, they found out the recent attack with happened at Sulu Sea, which is near Kalimantan.

"There's an attack at the Sulu Sea. Wait-It's the same enemy that we fought at the colony earlier, Noriega-san." Mileina reported at Sumeragi which all of them gasped in shock.

"I guess she hated it when she was right about that attack...again." Jeremy commented.

"Hmm...I guess you're right, Tommy. What should we do now, Sumeragi-san?"

"All Meisters will prepare and sortie. The rest of us will assist them. Lasse, Santiago, head straight to Kalimantan. We're going to stop that fight."

"Roger about that, Sumeragi-san."

Lasse and Santiago quickly steered Ptolemy to Sulu Sea while the rest of Gundam pilots went to prepare themselves in their Gundam.

* * *

Kalimantan

Near the Sulu Sea

* * *

Several battlecruisers which happened belonged to the new enemy attacked the military base of Kalimantan, launched the missile at the nearby town while the GN-X, Ahead II and Advanced GN-X IV had launched themselves as they quickly destroyed the mobile suits at the town.

"Heh...that was too easy. No challenge at all." Pilot of Advanced GN-X IV, Sean, commented casually while destroying several GN-X IV with its GN Beam Saber.

"You think? I'd rather kill those Innovators." The female pilot of Ahead II, Ally, answered while evading the attack from the commander type GN-X IV.

After taking down several standard type GN-X IV, a blue haired GN-X V pilot spoke, "Hey, it's hard to identify which one's human and which one's Innovator you know."

"Enough idle chit-chat. We need to finish our mission quick." The leader of the squad, Kane, piloting Ahead III replied while destroying ESF vessel carrier.

"We won't know if Celestial Being comes to intervene again." The female pilot of Ahead II spoke while observing the battlefield.

"Heh, Celestial Being or ESF, we'll crush them down." Kane replied proudly.

Feeling angered with the ESF pilot, Sean took out the GN beam rifle as he yelled, "You bastard, take this!"

* * *

Meanwhile, when Ptolemy reached the scene, all of them gasped in horror when the enemy attacked the city.

"Meh, it reminds me of A-LAWs that we fought 5 years ago." Lasse commented sarcastically.

"No wonder Seiei-san told us that our enemy is way too cruel than A-LAWs." Mileina spoke, sounded a bit frightened.

'Right now, I can't forgive our enemy...they think they can destroy us...no way. I won't let it happen!' Sumeragi thought angrily.

"They went too far! First, they attack the colony. Now, they're attacking the city! They're crazy!" Akito said in anger.

"We better sortie! I hate it when they're attacking the innocent citizens, not caring if they're humans or Innovators." Lockon spoke, feeling too angry.

"Reality behind everything...that's kind a bit hard to swallow." Nazira commented sadly.

'I can't let them...causing the distortion of the world again...' Shizume thought silently inside Future's cockpit.

* * *

Meanwhile

Ptolemy Mark III

Bridge

* * *

Looking at her usual seat, Sumeragi gasped as she felt anger boiling deep inside her heart. She silently recalled of what Shizume told her, few months before the attack at Centrica Space Colony.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"_**People **__**won't stop to fight for the peace, just like how you guys do...but what if someone else wants to destroy that peace? Will you guys able to stop them from destroying the peace? You guys were able to do so when he was there for helping you guys standing back to your feet with his strong, yet encouraging words. His words often make all of you to think the reason behind your involvement in Celestial Being. Now, he's not here anymore. Will you able to fight without him? Can you fight properly without his help?"**_

* * *

_End flashback_

* * *

'I'll continue to fight...because of him, we were able to fight back. We will fight even though he's not here anymore. I choose to believe that he's going to return someday.' Sumeragi silently thought in her mind while closing her eyes.

"Sumeragi-san, many cities were been under attack." Alicia told her and the rest of the crew while typing rapidly.

She opened her eyes with full determination and ordered to Feldt, Mileina, Akito, Kai, Alicia and Meredith, "Launch all Gundams now! Prepare all weapons! We will fight for defending this place!"

"Roger!" Feldt, Mileina, Akito and Kai replied in unison.

"Deck one, deck two, deck three, hatch open!" Feldt commenced.

"Siegfried, Melchizedek, Rebellion, prepare to launch!" Mileina quickly announced the first Gundams which will be launched first.

* * *

While Ptolemy prepared to launch Siegfried, Melchizedek and Rebellion, Sumeragi appeared at Future's communication screen.

"Shizume." Sumeragi called the Malaysian girl.

Confused, she asked at the Eurasian tactical forecaster, "What is it, Sumeragi-san?"

Sighing down silently, she replied, "I've already thought...what you had already said to me since few months ago. I think I understand behind it."

"What do you want to say to me?" She questioned while she remained confused with Sumeragi's words.

"Setsuna...is the one that lent us the strength...the strength to look forward, not to look backward, not to dwell about what happened in the past. I knew he had experienced painful past in his life...but he preferred not to say it in front of me." Sumeragi answered with a smile.

"Painful...past?" was the only words she could say.

"Yes, but I will tell you more about him since you're interested to learn more about him. I just want you to know...no matter how far he is, he always near to our heart. We don't care if he's a Muslim or whatever his religion is, but his strong self confidence and also his determination greatly inspired us and it gave all of us the motivation to keep fighting, no matter how hard the fight is." Sumeragi spoke calmly to the 23 year old girl.

"I understand. He's one of the greatest people in Celestial Being...no wonder why all of you keep saying his name. If you insist to call me by his name, well then...Go on...I'll be fine for that one." She replied without feeling guilt.

"Thank you Shizume." Sumeragi thanked to the younger girl.

'Hmm...Anytime...Sumeragi-san..." Shizume replied.

When Sumeragi's communication channel disappeared from Future's screen, Shizume silently made a mental note to herself.

'Next time, don't be angry if someone calls me by his name, especially the original crew of Ptolemy. I wonder what is his actual name actually...Judging from his look, I bet he's from Middle East.'

* * *

"Voltage is rising within linear catapult. Linear system clear, transfer launch timing to Siegfried."

"Alright, Siegfried...Lockon Stratos...aim and fire!" Lockon exclaimed, punching the controls forward and shooting clear of the catapult.

"We need to be on guard always, especially on Sakurai's older sister. At the same time, we need to look over Shizume, so that she won't do anything reckless." Allelujah reminded Soma, who switched her personality with Marie for fighting against the enemy.

"I understand. She helped us before... it's time for us to repay back her kindness." Soma answered.

"Allelujah-san, Marie-san, you have control." Khairul told to Allelujah and Soma calmly.

"Roger...Melchizedek, Allelujah Haptism, Soma Peries, intercept the targets!" Allelujah launched out from Ptolemy's third catapult deck.

"Now, time to take down those bastards." Vincent told to himself silently.

"You can launch now." Feldt remarked to Vincent.

"Thanks Feldt. Rebellion, Vincent Howard Braxton, taking off!"

"Up next is Zeppelin. Vestige, Spiracle, standby!" Akito announced loudly.

"Now, I'm so worried." Tsugumi grumbled.

"Don't worry, you will launch after me." Sakurai assured her older sister while smiling.

"Zeppelin, Alvin Lee Lancaster, soaring off!" Alvin launched out with his Gundam in catapult deck 2.

"Vestige, Adrianne Meyrin Sutherland, ready to intercept!"

"Spiracle, Jeremy Thomas Lancaster, going out!"

By the time when Jeremy launched out from Ptolemy's catapult launcher, it immediately loads Salvation, Redemption and Equinox.

"Next is Salvation. Redemption and Equinox is in standby!" Kai immediately exclaimed to the rest of the Gundam Meisters who are yet to be launched out from the Ptolemy.

"Since you and Sagitta will be the final ones to be launched, any words want to say?" Sakurai asked at her younger cousin sarcastically.

"Look over your sister. I know she's new, but try to make sure she didn't off guard during her first battle." Shizume advised, sounded serious.

"Roger about that, Marisa." Sakurai replied as her younger cousin nodded.

"Transfer launch timing to Salvation." Akito announced to Virginia.

"Thanks a lot. Salvation, Virginia Claire Sunrise, launching!"

"Redemption, Sakurai Minamoto Narukami, going out!"

"Okay, my first launch...just calm down and I'll be okay." Tsugumi mentally reminded herself silently.

"Nazira-san, you have control."

"I have control. Equinox, Tsugumi Hitomi Narukami, soaring off!" Nazira called, pushing the controls forward, barely even feeling the Gs as she was shot out of the catapult like a bullet with her Equinox Gundam.

"Up next is Eclipse. Future is in standby now!" Milena announced quickly.

"Any contact from Setsuna?" Sagitta asked to the young Malaysian girl.

"No. I wonder what kind of surprise he will give to me...I better get ready with that one." Shizume replied blankly.

"Alright Shizume...I got it." Sagitta acknowledged as the communication between both of them were finally cut-off.

'Jeez, I wonder what's wrong with her.' The blue haired Innovade wondered silently.

"Good luck, Shadow-san." Mileina encouraged Sagitta while giving the blue haired Meister thumbs up to him.

"Thank you Mileina-chan. Eclipse...Sagitta Shadow, taking off!"

While waiting her time to launch, her eyes glowed, sensing the danger might be coming.

'Tieria, you better be quick. There's new attack at Kalimantan.' She silently thought to herself.

"It's your turn to launch now, Shizume." Alicia told to Shizume as she appeared on the side screen.

"Roger. Future, Shizume Sakurako Shirogane, I'm launching!"

Pushing her controllers to the front, Future shot out from the catapult and flew off to join the rest of Gundams.

As all Gundams flew to the battle scene, some of them gasped in horror while the rest of them felt too angry with the enemy.

"Meh...first, they're attacking the colony. Now, they're attacking the city. And then, where will they attack next?" Alvin spoke rather angrily.

"No idea...but if they want to split the world from the unification, we better stop them before everything turned too worst." Virginia told them as all of them nodded in unison.

"It's better if we split. Allelujah, Soma, Adrianne, Sakurai, you guys take care over the aerial attack... Shizume, you go with me, Sagitta and Tsugumi. The rest of you, take out any incoming enemy mobile suits, excluding ESF mobile suits. Shizume-chan, please say the magic word." said Lockon to the rest of Gundam Meisters as they looked at Shizume.

'...Magic word? Uh, whatever...just say whatever you want, Shizume.' She silently thought to herself.

"Roger about that, Lockon nii-san! Well...everyone, let's split up and take those enemies down...now!" Shizume replied as she told them to split.

"Roger!" All Meisters replied in unison as they split up to fight against the threat.

"It's time to eliminate the distortion of the world...Future." Shizume told to herself while flying together with her Gundam, to the source of the chaos.

* * *

Space

Location: Between Earth and Moon

* * *

Upon hearing the silent thought from Shizume, Tieria went surprised with Shizume's latest info. Few seconds later, Veda sent a new info regarding the new attack which currently happened at Kalimantan, right in front of Raphael's screen.

"New attack at Kalimantan? That's at Indonesia, and at the Borneo Island. What's our enemy's main motive behind this?" Tieria talked to himself silently.

Suddenly, his mind snapped in realization.

"Unless...shit! I'd better be quick. If they're targeting Shizume and the rest of Celestial Being, then I'd better be quick. Setsuna asked me to look her for him, and I can't let our enemy from capturing her." Tieria told to himself, mentally.

"Tieria, you better be quick. Celestial Being had launched their Gundams and since you're sensing the big danger that might be happen to her, you better rush out." Regene told him through his quantum brainwave.

"Thanks Regene. Raphael, let's get going! We have someone to save, and we need to help Celestial Being."

With that, Raphael's eyes flashed as it flew straight to the Earth and enter the Earth's atmosphere, rushing out to help Shizume and Celestial Being.

"Hold on...Shizume. I'm coming." Tieria said to himself as he activated Trans Am System to speed himself to the battle scene.

* * *

Notes:

1- The song is called Qualia, performed by UVERworld.

Lyric translation in English:

_Out of 100 million coincidental encounters, _

_from the start to the end I've been wishing for this one_

_Things such as beautiful words _

_Has no meanings in them, _

_therefore cast them away_

_A feeling that cannot be found everywhere, _

_neither in the chest nor in the brain_

_But between the two of us, you can certainly feel it_

2- Neil appears as a spirit, so his words are in bold.

3- Talk with quantum brainwave:

Tieria - italic

Shizume - bold & italic

4- Another quantum brainwave conversation:

Sagitta - bold & italic

Shizume – italic

* * *

Author notes:

(Listening to Tozasareta Sekai from The Back Horn and Qualia from UVERworld while typing the author notes together with the chapter)

Phew, another chapter's down. That's taking a lot of time for me to update it. And of course...because I'm in the Industrial Training which started at 6th December 2010 ago, I'll be busy and who knows...when I will update this story then.

And finally, Tieria's back! And some of you will be surprised when Regene Regetta and the first Lockon Stratos (Neil Dylandy) makes their appearance in this chapter, right? Well, they will appear...but for some reason, I won't tell you when they will appear again. And of course, I didn't think to write Shizume's story before the attack at the Centrica Space Colony occurred.

And for the cliffhanger, yeah...I'll continue them in chapter 03. Well, that's because I'm too busy and too lazy to type. And of course, I'll update the character profile which briefly introduces the new crewmembers of Ptolemy and also the officers of ESF Army. For Celestial Being agents and also Shizume's family members, maybe I'll update it later, together with my other fanfiction as well.

So, until next time...bye!


End file.
